I skuggan av Pansy bearbetning
by Ginny989
Summary: Brooke har alltid varit i skuggan, av sina bröder, av sina vänner. Men kan man bara bryta sig loss? Hur långt kan man gå emot en vän? Och vad ska man ta sig till med en familj som Glendays? Förlängd och förbättrad!
1. innan historien börjar

Detta är något jag jobbat på under senare delen av sommaren fram tills nu, och i skrivande stund är det fortfarande lite smådetaljer som ska fixas. Men den första delen är redo att läggas upp redan nu och det kommer den också att göras.

Vissa av er kanske redan har läst berättelsen, då det är en bearbetning av en fanfic jag skrev för nästan 2 år sedan. Den har fortfarande samma namn men jag har valt att ordna om kapitelnamnen då vissa är för långa att posta i ett och samma inlägg och vissa nya delar finns med. Hoppas ni har lust att läsa, för här kommer den, förlängd, bearbetad och bättre.

Tack! :)


	2. Prolog

Hela livet har jag varit i skuggan. Den stora, kalla, ensamma skuggan. Skuggan som säger åt dig att du inte är värd mer. Skuggan som viskar till dig på natten, att annat, mer värdefullt finns att prioritera. Skuggan som berättar för dig att du inte är god nog och att du aldrig kommer vara tillräckligt.

Yngst av tre barn. Redan där var det stora parasollet uppfällt och skymde solen, lämnades ett stort, mörkt täcke över mig. Mina bröder hade alltid varit bättre. Klokare och mer värdefulla. Särskilt Floyd. Mina föräldrar älskade honom över allt annat. Över oss.

Så fort jag och Carl fick chansen så slogs vi om uppmärksamheten från våra föräldrar. Våra föräldrar som bara hade ögon för en sak i taget. På något slags elegant sätt fick de oss att känna oss obetydliga. "Mamma har annat för sig nu", på något världsvant sätt fick rösten en att stanna upp. Fick mig att stirra på henne med mina djupblå, uppspärrade småbarnsögon.

Trotts osämjan om föräldrarnas tid har jag aldrig föraktat mina syskon. Av någon anledning har jag bara älskat dem djupare. Någon slags oomtalad grund som vi alla stod på, som ett osynligt band som höll oss tillsammans. Och jag hade min tid i rampljuset. Två år varade den. Minus två sommarlov och två jullov. Sedan, två år efter att Carl och fem år efter att Floyd börjat på Hogwarts, då var det min tur. Min tur att sätta mig på tåget och min tur att låta skuggan falla på igen.


	3. Flashback

Allt började redan på tåget. Trots att mina föräldrar är trollkarlar, renblodiga dessutom, har jag aldrig känt så många andra barn. Carl och Floyd såklart och mina kusiner Heniretta och Max, då Tim inte fanns än. Jag hade såklart träffat andra barn vid olika tillfällen, men någon riktig lekkamrat hade jag aldrig haft. Vår närmaste granne, en mugglarman och en kvinna hade en dotter i min ålder. Men fastän vi bara levde några hundra meter ifrån varandra tillät inte mina föräldrar mig att umgås med henne. Hon var av en smutsig sort hade de sagt. Något jag inte förstod då men senare fick förklarat för mig.

Därför var det både spännande och läskigt att stå där på King's Cross och titta på det stora loket. Jag minns att jag höll pappa i handen trotts att all hans uppmärksamhet var riktad mot Floyd som skulle tillbaka för sitt sjätte år, slagman i quidditchlaget. Stolt och rak i ryggen stod han där och lät sig omfamnas av min mor. Han hade respekt redan då.

Jag, liten och rädd hade bara en tanke i huvudet när jag steg på det väldiga tåget. "Hitta en vän. Men ingen smutsskalle". Jag var väl uppfostrad med den ideologin och blev hellre över i sju år än behöva komma hem och erkänna att min bästa vän var av smutsigt blod. Så jag gick på ostadiga fötter genom tåget efter min bror, tittandes in i varje kupé efter folk som verkade vara av min sort. Floyd lämnade snabbt mig och Carl, och gick fort framåt i tåget för att hitta sina vänner och snart hade han försvunnit utom synhåll.

Jag och Carl stod kvar i korridoren och han såg uppgivet på mig. "Vad ska vi göra med dig då?" frågade han i välvillig ton. Jag bet mig i läppen och funderade ett slag. Sedan hade jag ryckt på axlarna.

Vi gick igen, ända tills vi kom till den kupé där Carls vänner satt. Ett schack bord stod uppstaplat och en kille som Carl glatt hälsade på som Gary hade en lilafärgad, slemmig sak bredvid sig som jag inte kunde urskilja var ett djur eller en växt. Så jag gick vidare.

Djupt insjunken i mina tankar om elevhem, fast i en spricka. Att Floyd var en slytherinare var självklart. Men Carl hade också lyckats hamna där, trotts att han var vad mormor kallade en ravenclaware. Han hade undvikt att göra mamma och pappa besvikna.

"Ska du stå där hela dagen?" Det var det första hon sa till mig. Hon stod där och såg trotsigt på mig. Med det svarta håret i en kort rak pagefrisyr och en uppnäsa fri från fräknar. Hennes mörka ögon verkade skifta i färg mellan grönblå och svart och hon synade mig kritiskt nedifrån och upp. Vi var ungefär lika långa och jag blev genast obekväm med situationen. Hon hade på sig en knälång kjol som till skillnad från min gråa var mörkt blå. Hennes jacka passade överrens med kjolen och under skymtade en vit tröja av något slag. Jag kände mig dum i min brun-randiga tjocktröja, och trotts att mamma klätt mig så noggrant visade Pansy redan från början en överlägsenhet.

"Jag skulle bara…" började jag när hon snorkigt avbröt mig.

"Hitta en kupé. Men den där är full."

Jag såg på henne, och sedan in i kupén hon menat. Det första jag såg var min egen spegelbild, det mörkbruna håret hängde nedför axlarna men var väl bortflyttat från ansiktet av ett svart diadem. Inne i kupén fanns inga diadem, orange-bruna tröjor eller bruna frisyrer. Istället fanns där ett gäng tonårskillar som buffigt och bråkigt umgicks.

"Jag vet, det är min bror och hans vänner", svarade jag och vände mig mot henne.

Hon var tyst och det såg ut som om hon tänkte, övervägde och la ihop ett och ett. Sedan log hon mot mig. Ett litet leende. Ett sånt som inte visar några tänder. "Kom med", sa hon sen och trängde sig förbi mig.

Jag hade följt efter henne och hamnat ihop med Draco, Crabbe och Goyle. Alla var övertygade om att de skulle hamna i Slytherin. I synnerhet Draco som assisterad av de andra skötte samtalet i kupén. Han berättade om sin pappa som hade stort inflytande på ministeriet. Om renblodighet, "det är något vi alla har, inte sant?" hade han sagt och tittat på mig. Jag hade i ren förskräckning nickat och han såg belåten ut. Sedan lutade han sig tillbaka med ett belåtet leende på läpparna och fortsatte prata om att han minsann var en Malfoy och att det var självklart att han skulle hamna i Slytherin. Vackra, stolta Slytherin.

Såhär i efterhand kommer jag väl ihåg det. Såhär i efterhand har jag ord att sätta på känslorna och beskrivningar att förklara dem med. Som elvaåring hade jag inte förstått någonting. Vilket jag heller inte gjorde. Men såhär i efterhand är allt glasklart.

Såhär i efterhand är föresten fem år framåt. Och vi hade rätt i den där kupén den där septembermorgonen för fem år sedan. Vi hamnade alla i Slytherin. Draco, Crabbe och Goyle var fortfarande en trio. Jag och Pansy umgicks fortfarande. Carl skulle börja sitt sista år och Floyd hade slutat för längesedan. Det var dags för år fem, och det var bara att hoppas att allt skulle bli så bra som möjligt…


	4. Hogwartsexpressen 1,1

Jag började leta mig fram till kupén där Daphne, Megan Sarah och Pansy säkerligen satt. Överallt trängdes folk. Oroliga förstaårselever, stökiga sistaårselever, ivriga tjejkompisar och bullriga pubertetskillar. Vagn efter vagn men inga femtonåriga slytherintjejer syntes till. Besviken men samtidigt lättad över att jag inte kunde hitta dem gav jag upp och gick tillbaka samma håll som jag kom ifrån. Hade jag vetat vart Carl och hans kompisar satt hade jag gjort dem sällskap trotts tråkiga utläggningar om böcker och livsfilosofier blandat med schackparti och pojkaktigt stök.

Korridoren började tömmas och snart rullade tåget igång. Jag suckade uppgivet och snubblade förbi en liten flicka i lila tröja, desperat att hitta någon jag umgicks med regelbundet.

Längst bak i tåget hittade jag Crabbe och Goyle. Utan att tveka drog jag upp dörren och satte mig på sätet mitt emot dem. De verkade förvånade och såg länge på mig, men de protesterade inte.

"Hej", sa jag försiktigt. Rädd att deras hjärnor skulle överbelastas av den hårda uppgiften att föra en diskussion utan Draco till hjälp.

"Öhh… Hej" var allt de fick ur sig och jag kunde redan nu förutsäga att resan skulle bli lång.

Jag lutade mig bakåt och upptäckte en kille jag inte sett förut. Han satt på samma säte som mig, så långt ut åt fönstret han kunnat komma. Han var lång och tanig men antagligen ett år yngre än oss, om inte lika gammal. Hans rödbruna lockar föll ner i ansiktet på honom. Samma slags korkskruvar som Carl hade, fast längre och mer… morotsröda stod de åt alla håll och kanter utan att pojken försökte göra något åt dem. Mitt i ansiktet satt en potatisnäsa full med fräknar och om något påminde han om en Weasley.

"Det här är Fizzy", sa Crabbe med en mörk basröst, skadeglad att vara överlägsen sin medpassagerare.

"Han, öhh… Han har flyttats. Höhö", sa Goyle tilläggande med ett flin på läpparna. Hans knogar låg vilande i hans knä och en vilja att oprovocerat vilja testa hållbarheten på Fizzy's benstomme verkade finnas.

"Vart ifrån?" Frågade jag nyfiket samtidigt som jag såg Goyles händer slappna av och istället verkade han spänna musklerna i huvudet för att tänka efter riktigt ordentligt. "Vart ifrån?" frågade jag en gång till med en skarpare ton då jag inte fick något svar.

Bara tilltalet fick Fizzy att rygga tillbaka och trycka sig ännu tätare mot den beiga väggen som avskiljde oss från luften där utanför.

"Öhh…" klämde Crabbe pressat fram och förvred ansiktet i en grimas då han uppenbarligen inte hittade något svar på min fråga som löst hängde i luften.

"Durmstrang", svarade Fizzy lågt och för första gången verkade han inte rädd. Som om hans självförtroende växte lite tillsammans med skolans namn och rykte.

Vart än den lilla attityd han fick kom ifrån knäcktes den lika fort som den kom då Goyle skrattade högt.

"Höhö, han flyttades. För han var inte tuff nog."

Något panikslaget dök upp i Fizzys blick och han tryckte sig bakåt samtidigt som Crabbe stämde in i skrattet. När de slutat var de röda i ansiktet och på det hela taget patetiska. Inte för att jag någonsin skulle erkänna det och försvara Fizzy. En blivande ravenclaw- eller hufflepuffelev gick under de flesta slytherinares värdighet. Och jag tänkte inte bryta trenden. Så istället höll jag god min och skrattade med.


	5. Hogwartsexpressen 1,2

Mitt skratt avbröts tvärt och vi hoppade alla till när kupédörren smälldes upp med ett brak. I dörröppningen stod Draco. Han hade blivit längre. Såklart. Och snyggare, det var jag tvungen att erkänna. Det skinande prefektmärket klädde hans bröst och fick hela hans person att verka viktigare än tidigt. Han inspekterade oss ett slag, antagligen på samma sätt som vi granskade honom. Sedan flinade han och klev in i kupén. Jag slängde ett öga på Crabbe och Goyle för att se hur de reagerat av hans närvaro, men de hade börjat flina dumt de också. Jag kopplade på ett leende och kände mig dum över att jag suttit där med en halvöppen mun i ett förvånat uttryck.

Fizzy hade vänt sig mot väggen och satt och stirrade ut genom det lilla fönstret, men hans spegelbild avslöjade ett par stirriga ögon och en ny våg av nervositet verkade ha vällt över honom nu när Draco kommit in.

Draco stängde dörren efter sig och slog sig ned bredvid mig. Sedan slog han ut armarna på ryggstödet och lyfte upp benet för att vila det på det andra. "Va fan satte ni er längst bak för? Jag har ju fått leta igenom hela tåget."

"I och för sig var väll de lika bra", sa han innan varken Goyle eller Crabbe hade hunnit svara på hans fråga. "Då slipper jag alla ohyggliga människor i prefektsvagnen." Han rynkade näsan och synade sina naglar. Sedan såg han upp på sina kamrater igen. "Smutsskallen Granger och råttan Weasley", sa han med avsmak i rösten. "Pansy är också där föresten", sa han och såg på mig. "Ifall du inte visste."

Crabbe och Goyle såg äcklat på varandra vid åtanken av besserwissern och hennes pojkvän, och åter igen spändes Goyles knogar så pass att hans ådror trädde fram. "Tur… öh… att det inte var… var Pottan", sa han med viss eftertanke.

Malfoy gav till ett skratt. "Potter har sjunkit rejält i sommar, inte nog med att han ljuger ministeriet rakt i ansiktet, han sitter tillsammans med Neville Longbottom, en äcklig växt det rinner var ur, Weasley-tjejen, och en brud med ölkorkar till örhängen några vagnar längre fram. Jag ser fram emot att ge honom straffkommendering. Gryffindor borde se upp i år."

Jag såg på honom och försökte förstå vad han hade menat med det sista men han sa inget mer om det. Istället la han ner foten från knät och böjde sig framåt som om han hade något mycket hemligt att säga. Han hade just öppnat munnen då han hejdade sig och såg på Fizzy, som fortfarande stirrade ut genom fönstret i hopp om att ifall han stirrade tillräckligt länge så skulle han försvinna. Malfoy höjde på ögonbrynen. "Är det där någon viktig?", frågade han och nickade mot Fizzy.

Jag skakade på huvudet. "Han har flyttats från Durmstrang."

Draco synade honom igen för att göra en bedömning och snörpte sedan på munnen. "I alla fall", sa han och vände sig åter till Crabbe och Goyle. "Så har pappa pratat med ministern. Om Potter alltså. De Potter menade, var att han och hans kusin blev överfallna av dementorer. Något ministern valde att strypa _The Daily Prophet_ från." Han höjde ögonbrynen som om han ville säga "de ni, det visste ni inte!" vilket fick Crabbe och Goyle att se på varandra med fundersamma miner. Själv fick jag en känsla av att även de två visste mer än vad jag gjorde.

Draco flinade och fortsatte, "men jag tvivlar på att någon skulle ta honom på allvar även om den historien läckt", sa han och lutade sig tillbaka igen. "Jag menar, det är rätt uppenbart att både han och Dumbledore är vrickade. Och om du frågar mig så hade det inte gjort mig det minsta om de hade reglerat Potter för en lögn. Istället måste jag se hans äckliga ansikte varenda dag. Jag och pappa pratade om det vet ni", hans röst blev plötsligt mycket mer mogen igen, som om han var någon av hög betydelse och inte bara en femtonåring från en rik och inflytelsefull familj. "Han blev testad inför hela rådet. Något jag tycker är en självklarhet. Ministret kan inte bara förbise olaga trolldomsanvändning. Men det var knappt att han kom undan. Tyvärr räckte inte bevisen till." Han såg snopet ner i golvet.

"Nä ska vi gå?" han såg uppfodrande på Crabbe och Goyle som bruffigt ställde sig upp med vissa svårigheter på grund av det rullande tåget. "Potter sitter några vagnar längre bort. Det ska bli skönt att köra upp den här rakt i hans fula tryne", sa han och fingrade på det glänsande silvermärket.

Crabbe och Goyle gav ifrån sig ett dovt skratt. Och knuffade sig ut genom dörren före Draco. "Ska du vara kvar här?" frågade han mig.

Jag nickade. Pansy var otillgänglig och det kändes onödigt att börja leta efter de andra igen. Istället kunde jag lika gärna sitta här. Han nickade lätt och stängde sedan dörren och följde efter Crabbe och Goyle genom tågkorridoren.


	6. Mot Hogwarts

Daphne var den första jag stötte på efter att jag klivit av tåget. Fizzy, som inte sagt ett ord till på hela resan, och jag hade skiljts åt redan när vi klev ur kupén. Goyle och Crabbe verkade ha hittat någon annanstans att sitta då de inte kommit tillbaka under tågfärden. Hennes långa, ljust blonda hår låg lika perfekt som vanligt över ryggen och bredvid henne stod en exakt kopia i en yngre version av henne. Hennes syster Astoria såg lika passiv ut som Daphne och hade sitt hår uppsatt i en lång fläta som låg över hennes axel. Ändå var systrarna Greengrass så okuvliga man kunde bli. De gick alltid sin egen väg även om det första intrycket var att de låg lågt.

"Hej Brooke!", sa hon glatt när hon fick se mig. "Det var längesedan. Haft ett bra sommarlov?" Även Astoria log. Vi småpratade lite medans vi gick längs den leriga stigen mot vagnarna som skulle föra oss till slottet. I mörkret var det svårt att se något över huvudtaget och när vi kom fram till vagnarna stod redan ett tiotal personer där. Mer än deras konturer gick inte urskilja förens på några meters avstånd. Miles Bletcley och några andra ur quidditchlaget var där samt Hanna Abbot och några av hennes vänner. Bakom ravenclawaren Mandy Brocklehurst skymtade ett bekant virrvarr av svarta, axellånga lockar och när jag gick närmare var det mycket riktigt Megans hårsvall jag sett. Hon och Sarah stod och pratade energiskt med Pansy som stod vänd åt mitt håll. Ändå var hon den sista att se mig.

Jag gick fram till dem. "Hej", sa jag försiktigt. Rädd att störa i något viktigt.

Megan vände sig tvärt om. Hennes lockar svängde och hamnade i vägen i hennes smala ansikte. "Brooke!" utbrast hon i en gäll ton och jag kände med ens hur min energi tog slut. "Vad du skräms!" Hennes gröna ögon vilade på mig ett tag innan de stirrigt letade efter en bekräftelse på hennes reaktion hos Pansy.

"Hur var resan?" frågade jag när Pansy varken sa något till mig eller Megan utan mest stod där försjunken i sina egna tankar.

Glad över att få berätta om sitt äventyr i prefektvagnen och göra sig själv till drottning i historien samtidigt bitter över att det inte fanns något att berätta svarade hon bara kyligt "bra" utan att slita blicken från marken under henne. "Förutom att vi var tvungna att sitta tillsammans med Hermione Granger, smuttsskallen från Gryffindor du vet. Och den äckliga lilla blodsförrädaren Weasley." hon såg upp, himlade med ögonen och suckade. Arg och besviken över att blivit lämnad av Draco och fast besluten om att inte visa det trampade hon otåligt runt i gyttjan.

"Nästa droska är vår", sa hon och trängde sig förbi hufflepuffarna. Bestämt klättrade hon upp på vagnen och satte sig tillrätta. Först sa hon inget. Sedan drog hon på ett tufft, skenheligt leende och började berätta om Draco. Om ugglan hon fått av honom i sommar och hur gulligt brevet var. Om hur tågresan varit och om hur gullig han jämt var. Allt Draco tog i var guld.


	7. Stora Salen 1,1

I Stora Salen var det varmt, ljusen i taket sken välkomnande och fick hela salen att glittra och kännas ännu mer magisk. De långa borden stod som vanligt uppradade och hade börjat fyllas av elever. Jag följde efter Pansy som redan var på väg mot slytherinbordet med Sarah och Megan i följe. Jag slog mig ned mittemot Millicent, den person som jag umgicks med mest efter Pansy.

Millicent var en stor och kraftig tjej med oregelbundet, svart hår som verkade leva sitt eget liv. Hon var ett år äldre och mycket annorlunda från Pansy. Dels för att hon inte snoffsade runt Pansy, men också för att hon valde noggrant vad hon skulle berätta. Som om hon var rädd att något hon sa skulle förstöra den attityd hon hade.

Hon såg besvärat på mig ett ögonblick. "Så…", sa hon långsamt. "Kul att vara tillbaka på Hogwarts?"

Jag nickade och sa någonting om att det var skönt att träffa alla. Vilket var en lögn. Att träffa alla var något jag funderat mycket på under sommaren. Mycket mer än innan.

"Vad har du gjort under lovet då?" frågade jag i brist på annat. Jag kunde se på henne att hon tyckte att kallpratet var helt värdelöst för hon rynkade på näsan innan hon svarade.

"Nja…" en rynka dök upp i pannan på henne när hon höjde ögonbrynen, hennes hjärna verkade arbeta febrilt för att komma på något att berätta och hennes redan så korta panna verkade bli ännu kortare. "Det har inte hänt så mycket. Krackelationer i familjelivet", sa hon sedan och flinade.

"Okej?" sa jag frågande och letade igenom hennes ansikte efter tecken på att hon led av det. Men inte ens en aning skymtade i hennes platta ansikte. Under mitt andra år hade det gått rykten om att hon hade troll- eller jätteblod i sig, som om det var ursäkten för att hon var så kraftig. Något som hon berättade för mig var helt felaktigt. Familjen Bulstrode var långt tillbaka gift med Black, och det var inte förens hennes mamma beslutade att gifta sig med en mugglare som den rena trenden brutits. Tillsammans hade de fått Millicent. Hon hade rynkat på näsan åt det, på samma sätt som hon nyss gjorde, när hon berättat om det en kall novembermorgon. "Jag låter det hellre gå rykten om att jag är hälften troll än att det kommer ut att pappa är mugglare" hade hon sagt. Efter det hade vi aldrig pratat om det igen. Men jag klandrade henne inte. Även fast det fanns mer orent blod i ådorna på vissa personer i elevhemmet än det borde var det ingen som pratade om det. Efter allt visste vi att ingen var fullständig. Alltid fanns något band i ledet som var smutsigt. Min morfars mor gifte in sig. Och mormor, som jämt klagade på Carl, gifte sig med ett halvblod själv.

"Mm", fortsatte Millicent svävande. "Dom har bråkat. Pappa har inte brist på intresse om man säger så, och hela sommaren har varit kantad av bråk och livliga diskussioner. Han tycker att allt är tvåtydigt och dubbelsidigt, 'ministeriet håller på att braka samman' säger han och menar att vi snart kommer leva i en värld av kaos. Sedan skriker han och mamma på varandra och han frågar henne om… Potter ljuger", sa hon med avsmak i rösten. "Eller om han verkligen är tillbaka. Var på mamma skriker att hon inte vet, vilket naturligtvis är sant. Jag menar ingen av oss vet det, eller hur", sa hon frågande och såg på oss runt omkring. Pansy satt vänd med ryggen mot henne trotts att de satt bredvid varandra och diskuterade livligt nagelband med Sarah och Megan, men jag kände på mig att hon lyssnade noga efter skvaller och viktiga meningar som hon sedan själv kunde utbyta med Draco för att verka hänga med i svängarna.

"Jag kan inte tro att jag säger det här till dig", sa Millicent och lutade sig över bordet för att undvika nyfikna öron. "Dom sover inte längre i samma säng."

Jag såg förvånat på henne. "Jag…"

"…vet inte vad du ska säga?" fyllde hon i min mening. "Säg inget, det blir så konstigt när folk ska hålla på att beklaga sig om sa…" hon avbröts av ett förtjust rop från Pansy.

"Draco!" Han hade just klivit in i salen och synade långsamt slytherinbordet när hon ställde sig upp och vinkade. Millicent himlade med ögonen åt hennes utrop men log sedan för att bekräfta det hon sagt innan hon blev avbruten.

Draco slog sig lydigt ned mellan Millicent och Pansy. Han gav mig en kort blick när Crabbe och Goyle tryckte sig ned mellan mig och Megan.

"Draco", sa Pansy ivrigt och vände sig mot honom. "Ministeriet kommer vara här säger dem." Hon lät mer uppspelt än vanligt och lögnen om att de varit tillsammans hela resan hit föll som en tom ballong. Hennes ögon tindrade när hon såg på honom och hon verkade söka efter ord för att fortsätta den lilla konversationen.

"Jag vet." Han såg förbi henne mot lärarbordet. Missnöjd med vad han såg.

Pansy hade vänt sig till Megan och Sarah och berättade ljudligt om sin flotta semester i Frankrike, noga med att Draco hörde vartenda ord. Noggrant målade hon upp beskrivningar om de ljumna kvällarna, de vilda festerna och de praktfulla middagarna. "Naturligtvis inte samma ställe som mugglarna. Nej, vad än de väljer att göra står jag helst utanför det. Staden vi bodde i låg lite längre upp, mer avskiljt." Hon återgick till sin beskrivning om palmer och klart vatten och jag kunde inte låta bli att undra hur mycket av det hon sagt som verkligen stämde.

Jag vände mig istället till Draco. "Vet du vem det är?" frågade jag och slängde själv en blick upp mot lärarbordet.

Han skakade på huvudet. "Men pappa säger att det är på tiden att det kommer någon och får ordning på det här dårhuset till skola. Jag menar allt som sägs om Dumbledore, det måste finnas en grund bakom det. Annars skulle…"

"Jag undrar om det inte är hon där…" Sa Millicent fundersamt och avbröt Draco som nu spejade upp mot lärarkåren igen. "Hon i rosa kofta"

Jag tittade upp jag också. Mellan professor Flitwick och Madame Hooch satt en liten kvinna i en skär, fluffig kofta. Under hade hon en lika fis-rosa klänning. Hennes hår var kort och brunslitet och hon satt prydligt rakryggad. Jag såg på Draco vars förvånade ansikte för en sekund övergick i en grimas. "Fudges sekreterare?" sa han, som om han inte kunde förstå vad hon gjorde där.

Pansy gav till ett skri "är han här? Är han här?" Draco nickade och pekade upp mot kvinnan i den rosa koftan. Pansy såg med avsmak på henne.

"Hon, skulle behöva en ny garderob", sa hon sedan, vilket verkade avgöra saken då ingen sa något mer om det sen.


	8. Stora Salen 1,2

"Hagrid är inte här heller", sa Millicent för att lägga fakta på bordet.

Draco fnös "Skönt, då slipper vi honom. Sånna odjur som han och hans djur borde vara omhändertagna för längesedan. Pappa…" Men längre kom han inte då porten slogs upp och McGonagall tågade in tätt följd av en hop förstaårselever. Och Fizzy.

Hans orangea lockar gungade runt hans ansikte i takt som han gick. Han var ett huvud, om inte två, längre än förstaårseleverna och han såg sig oroligt omkring. Crabbe och Goyle knuffade på varandra bredvid mig och skrattade högt när de fick syn på honom.

"Fizzyyyy!", skrek dem och busvisslade. Enstaka applåder och några skratt dök upp lite längre bort från vårt bord. Daphne och hennes syster såg uttråkade ut av situationen medan Millicent låg dubbelvikt över bordet tillsammans med Pansy, Sarah och Megan.

"Patetiskt", skrattade Pansy och jag föll in i hennes skrattattack men tystnade snart. Professor McGonagall hade placerat den luggslitna sorteringhatten på den gamla pallen. Förstaårseleverna hade radat upp sig på ett led och det dröjde inte länge förens sorteringshatten öppnade sin skitiga mun och sjöng.

Sången var mycket besynnerlig, med visdomsord om att hålla ihop även över elevhemmen och varningar om oro och fiender.

För ett ögonblick var det knäpptyst i salen och bara det lilla ljudet av en eldslåga som slickade veken från stearinljusen i taket hördes. Sedan brast en applåd ut, lika besynnerlig som sången med ojämna handklappningar och viskande röster.

Jag såg förvirrat på de andra. "Vad menade den med det där?"

De ryckte på axlarna.

"Den håller väll på att bli snurrig den också", sa Pansy högdraget. "Det skulle ju inte vara den enda i år"

Draco flinade och skulle just säga något då han avbröts av den tystnad som uppstått när professor McGonagall stod med elevlistan i handen, redo att läsa upp namnen på nykomlingarna. Hon såg strängt ut över salen i väntan på uppmärksamhet, något som förstaårseleverna framme i ledet verkade vilja vara utan då de nervöst trampade runt på stället de stod.

"Abercombie, Euan", ropade hon ut över rummet och en liten skräckslagen pojke kilade fram till henne. Han satte sig försiktigt på pallen, som om den skulle falla isär vid minsta vidrörande.

Draco knackade Pansy på axeln och hon vände sig överförtjust mot honom. "Det var dendär ungen vi läxade upp förut", sa han och flinade. "Men man får väll vad man förtjänar om man beter sig på det sättet."

Hatten funderade utan att säga något men utropade efter en stund ändå: "Gryffindor!" och pojken sprang genast ner till gryffindorbordet.

Snart stod bara fem elever kvar i väntan på att sorteras. Två flickor och tre pojkar.

"Shcilli, Firens", ropade McGonagall med sin gälla stämma och en rodnad spred sig i Fizzys ansikte när han med ett illamående uttryck klev upp mot pallen och satte sig.

Skrattet bland slytherinarna bröt ut igen och någon av sistaårseleverna längre bort busvisslade.

"Vilket namn!" skrattade Draco högt. "Inte konstigt att ingen ville ha honom på Drumstrang"

Bortifrån gryffindorbordet kom mörka blickar och Potter såg på Draco, som skrattade högt åt sitt uttal, med en mördande blick.

McGonagall bröt in och harklade sig för att få tyst på eleverna och Fizzys ansiktsfärg blev ännu några nyanser rödare.

"Åh", var allt Sorteringshatten sa när hon placerat den på hans huvud. "Från Durmstrang, då borde det vara självklart vilket hem du borde hamna i."


	9. Stora Salen 1,3

Sorlet upphörde nu helt och jag och Millicent utbytte några uppgivna blickar då det stod klart att det var vårt hem sorteringshatten menade. Jag försökte få ögonkontakt med Pansy men hon var allt för upptagen av sorteringen för att se på mig. Vi satt som på nålar och när detta även blev uppenbart för Fizzy såg han mer skräckslagen ut än någonsin.

Pansy vände sig mot Draco för att få se hans reaktion och flackade sedan oroligt runt med blicken. Jag försökte inte ens förstå vad hon tänkte men jag gissade på att våra tankegångar var likadana. Eller helt olika. Skulle vi få en _sån_ i vårt elevhem? All slytherinära som någonsin funnits skulle vara som bortblåst. Aldrig under min tid här hade någon så rädd fått en biljett till Slytherinbordet. Visst fanns det missinpassade typer som nördiga Carl som spenderade dagarna med att läsa och spela schack, eller tredjeårseleven Allie McFinn, en smuttsskalle som titt som tätt umgicks med såväl hufflepuffare och gryffindorare men ingen av dessa skulle tveka på att stå upp för sig själva, trycka ned någon eller sätta sig själv i första rum.

"Jaså? Du tror inte att Slytherin är något för dig… Nå ja. Du kan ha en poäng där", tänkte sorteringshatten högt. "Inte vidare målmedveten och inte heller beslutsam. Nej, ingen slytherinare. Men tveka för att göra något modigt, nej det tror jag inte. Och ett stort hjärta med rum för alla."

"Hufflepuff", mimade Draco på andra sidan bordet och höjde menande ögonbrynen.

"Nej, jag tror att rätt plats för dig är Gryffindor!" ropade sorteringshatten.

Skrattsalvorna var högre och ljudligare än någonsin och även vissa av gryffindoreleverna såg missnöjda ut, medan slytherinarna applåderade hjärtligare än någonsin. Fizzy såg emellertid lättad ut då han befriats från hatten och gick ned för att slå sig ned hos sina nya elevhemskamrater.

Jag sökte Dracos uppmärksamhet för att påpeka att han hade haft fel, något han verkade mycket medveten om då han istället valde att envetet stirra bort mot de fyra kvarvarande eleverna. Något som Pansy snabbt tog efter.

En hufflepuffpojke, en gryffindorpojke, en Slytherintjej vid namn Aurina Wellwood och slutligen en hufflepufflicka sorterades innan Dumbledore välkomnade alla och maten dök upp.

"Jag tror i alla fall inte att Dumbledore är galen", sa Daphne som slitit sig från konversationen med hennes syster och lagt sig i diskussionen om huruvida Dumbledore var allt det The Daily Prophet skrev att han var. "Ifall det inte är sant att han som inte får nämnas har återvänt, har han nog en dold agenda bakom lögnen. Men galen är han inte."

Malfoy snörpte på munnen. "Han har blivit sparkad ifrån både Wizengamont och Internationella Trollkarlsförbundet. Han _är_ galen. Och att ljuga ministeriet rakt upp i ansiktet skulle också vara dårskap. Du hörde ju vad han nyss sa, han är uppenbarligen vrickad."

"Jag håller med Draco", sa Pansy snabbt med en viktig röst. "Jag förstår inte att han fortfarande är rektor på det här stället."

Utan att ta någon notis om Pansys uttalande fortsatte han. "Den här skolan håller på att gå utför, att man inte avskedar Dumbledore och reglerar Potter är ofattbart. Pappa säger att på ministeriet har de börjat en rörelse angående ämnet. Tyvärr kan de inte reglera Potter, men att avsätta Dumbledore skulle inte vara helt otänkbart. Haha, då kanske det skulle bli ordning på det här stället!"

Vi skrattade gott och han ställde sig upp med en bägare i handen. "Men galenskap eller inte, ett nytt år på Hogwarts kära vänner. Skål!"

Vi reste oss upp och skålade gott. Trots lärare, lektioner och smuttsskallar var detta något vi alla längtat efter.


	10. Stora Salen 1,4

Kvällen började lida mot sitt slut när Dumbledore åter igen ställde sig upp för att tala men knappt hade han börjat prata innan den lilla häxan i rosa kofta, som Dumbledore tidigare presenterat som professor Umbridge, harklade sig. Dumbledore såg förvånat på henne när hon ställde sig upp, men satte sig sedan ned för att överlåta ordet till henne. "Tack så mycket rektorn", sa hon och log ett sliskigt, tillgjort, sockersött leende och fortsatte prata med en gäll, flickaktig röst.

Det dröjde inte många sekunder innan folk började förstå att det skulle bli ett mycket trist och tråkigt tal och började istället prata med varandra.

"Kolla här", sa Pansy och visade sina händer. "Mina nagelband är helt uttorkade och slitna." Jag nickade noterande och Pansy fortsatte. "Får jag se dina?"

Det var egentligen inte en fråga utan en befallning och jag sträckte fram min högra hand mot henne.

"Trolldomsministeriet har alltid ansett…" långt framme vid lärarbordet försökte Umbridge få tillbaka vår uppmärksamhet. Frustrerad över vårt bristande intresse av hennes tal fick hennes röst en ännu gällare ton som skar in i öronen.

"Dina är ju jättefina!" utbrast Pansy. "Vad gör du med dem?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna, jag hade aldrig ägnat mina nagelband särskilt mycket uppmärksamhet något hon verkade frustrerad över.

"Men något måste du ju göra, annars kan dem inte se ut såhär" hon släppte min hand och jag drog snabbt tillbaka den för att själv syna mina nagelband. Dom såg friska ut. Och jag ryckte åter igen på axlarna.

"Jag gör liksom ingenting med dem."

Pansy såg på mig med en blick som jag mycket väl visste betydde att hon inte trodde på mig och därför tog mig som en lögnaktig jävel men istället för att ta upp en diskussion om huruvida jag ljög eller inte lät jag ämnet falla och gav min uppmärksamhet åter till professor Umbridge.

"… för utan utveckling kommer stagnation och förfall. Men å andra sidan…" å andra sidan, å andra sidan. Jag kände en trötthet skölja genom kroppen men tvingade mig själv att lyssna för att undvika Pansys påhopp. "… utveckling för utvecklingens egen skull avvisas, för våra väl utprövade traditioner…"

Jag såg mig om. Macmillan satt rakryggad borta vid hufflepuffbordet, vänd mot professor Umbridge i hopp om att kunna matcha sitt glänsande prefektmärke på bröstet. I övrigt verkade hela salen gett upp, folk pratade och skrattade, några läste till och med tidningar och tre sistaårselever från Gryffindorbordet hade lagt sig ned på bordet för att sova.

"… under tiden kommer en del gamla vanor att bibehållas, och det med all rätt, medan däremot andra, som är föråldrade och omoderna, måste överges…"

"Då kanske det äntligen kan bli lite ordning på det här stället", sa Draco högt. Crabbe och Goyle nickade gillande, och Pansy tog omsorgsfult tag i hans arm och suckade. Daphne höjde gillande på ögonbrynen, alla verkade rörande överrens.

En markant tystnad uppstod plötsligt och förvirrat tittade vi upp mot professor Umbridge som nu satt ner igen. Spridda applåder kom från olika håll men innan applåderna hann ta i ordentligt ställde sig Dumbledore igen.

"Jag har aldrig hört ett tråkigare tal", klagade Pansy högt. "Vad tycker du Draco?"

Allas blickar vändes mot Draco som verkade fundera. Daphne satt försjunken i en diskussion med sin syster igen och Draco såg sig för ett ögonblick omkring. Han verkade tveka på vad han skulle säga då Dumbledore räddade honom med ett plötsligt utrop. "Men jag är rädd att festen har kommit till ett slut. Se så, sängarna väntar."

Pansy såg nervöst på Draco som ställde sig upp. "Första års elever!" ropade han och hon föll snart in i hans led.

"Vi ses nere i sällskapsrummet", sa jag till Pansy men hon verkade inte höra mig. Istället strålade hennes ögon, förtjusta över att ha blivit tilldelad makt om så bara över förstaårselever för tillfället.

Jag vände mig om och försvann ut från salen, strävandes efter att försöka hinna ikapp Sarah och Megan. Folk knuffades och jag var glad över att jag skulle ned i fängelsehålorna och inte behövde använda Stora Trappan som två av de husen. Några meter framför mig såg jag Sarahs nötbruna hårsvall försvinna bakom kröken ned mot fängelsehålorna och jag ökade mina steg över Entréhallen, fast besluten om att hinna ikapp. "Sarah!"

Hennes runda ansikte tittade ut genom dörröppningen och jag skyndade fram till henne. Hennes rosiga kinder blev rundare när hon log mot mig och jag följde henne och Megan ner för den virvlande spiraltrappan.


	11. Sovsalen 1

Facklorna på stenväggarna i uppehållsrummet kastade välbekanta ljussken i rummet och allt kändes med ens mycket hemtrevligt. Jag strök handen längs väggen på väg till sovsalen. Den var varm och slät bortsett från de små springor som fanns mellan de stora stenblocken. Jag kände mig både glad och besviken över att vara här igen. Jag visste vad jag lovat mig själv i somras. Något jag blev påmind om när Pansy steg in genom dörren till flickornas sovsal.

Sarah och Megan satt på Megans säng och gjorde ett av testen från Häxornas Värld. "Pansy, vilken kärlekstyp är du?" Pansy slog sig ned på sängkanten och Sarah läste högt ur tidningen "'Ni går på en dejt. Vad gör ni? A) du låter honom bestämma. Du bara älskar ju överraskningar! B) ett litet fik och en långpromenad vore ju trevligt. C) Här ska det inte snålas på något, en romantisk middag för två med levande ljus och klassisk musik!' eller 'D) ni går på tivoli.'"

Utan att behöva fundera svarade hon "C". Hon lutade sig över tidningen för att läsa vidare i artikeln och vred den så att bara hon kunde se.

"Du då Brooke?" frågade Sarah. "Vilken skulle du välja?"

Jag funderade ett slag och vände mig sedan om på sängen där jag legat och lyssnat på när de själva gjort testet. Allas blickar var riktade mot mig, även Pansys.

"B tror jag", svarade jag eftertänksamt.

"Va?" Pansy gapade. Jag tittade snabbt ner. "B? en fika och en promenad?" Hon såg på mig som om jag förlorat förståndet helt.

"Ja… eller alltså, alla alternativ är ju bra utom det sista", försvarade jag mig snabbt.

"Jag skulle också valt C", skyndade sig Megan att säga och Sarah nickade medhållande. Jag kände mig förlägen och sa inget. Bara väntade på att uppmärksamheten skulle vändas bort från mig.

"Okej", sa Megan efter en lång stund. "den här då… 'Hur ska ditt bröllop se ut? A) Utomhus med alla vänner och familjen. B) Stor, fluffig klänning, många gäster, stor vit kyrka…"

Jag kopplade bort deras prat och tittade in i elden som sprakade i kaminen framför mig. Elden bröt sakta ner de små träpinnarna. Slickade de förkolnade vedstumparna och sprakade glatt åt det den åstadkom. Precis som Pansy. Precis som Pansy…


	12. Sällskapsrummet 1

Det hade blivit onsdag. Vädret var lika grått och tråkigt som det varit ända sedan vi anlänt till Hogwarts och schemat var lika fullproppat varje dag, undantag torsdag då vi slutade redan efter lunch men som kompensation för den fria eftermiddagen hade två timmar astronomi mitt i natten. Pansy hade fått en chock när hon fick se schemat. Dubbeltimmar och sena dagar var inget lärarna hade sparat på. Redan första dagen hade vi gått från nio till fyra, och redan första lektionen ute i växthusen hade vi fått vår första inlämningsuppgift. Något lärarna heller inte ville snåla på.

Tre decimeter om månstenes egenskaper och användningar vid trolldrycksframställning till professor Snape, två decimeter om fredagen den trettonde till professor Vector, något jag lovat att hjälpa Pansy med eftersom det var på grund av att jag övertalat henne tredje året som hon tog den kursen istället för spådomskonst tillsammans med Draco. "Det verkar jätte desperat att välja spådomskonst", hade jag sagt. Nu fick jag äta upp det då vi även fått en motbesvärjelse att lära oss samt en försvinnandeförtrollning att öva, en halvmeter lång uppsatts om jättarnas krig och en teckning av en böjsvans. Och veckan var inte slut än!

Jag suckade högt och bläddrade igenom högen med pargement. Anteckningarna från lektionerna var väldigt få och väldigt glesa trotts alla förmaningar vi fått om att anstränga oss inför G.E.T-examen. Tvärs emot mig satt Pansy, Sarah och Megan och diskuterade olika dieter. Jag tittade upp från mina papper och betraktade dem ett slag.

"Jag tror jag ska sluta äta kött", sa Megan och virade en av hennes svarta korkskruvar runt hennes pekfinger. "Jag har gått upp jättemycket och allt lägger sig direkt på mina höfter."

"Va! Du är ju assöt, hur kan du tro att du är fet?" Utbrast Pansy falskt. Hon brydde sig inte alls om huruvida Megan bantade eller frossade, men att berömma andra för att sedan själv få beröm var något hon ofta gjorde. Men det låg en poäng i det hon sa. Megan var lång och smal och behövde verkligen inte oroa sig om sin vikt. Inte Pansy eller Sarah heller för den delen, trotts sin mullighet så var det så Sarah skulle se ut.

"Du är assöt", sa Megan som direkt nappat på Pansys komplimang.

"Nej du är", svarade Pansy direkt.

"Jag måste göra något åt mitt hår", klagade Sarah och drog en hand genom det bruna fluffet som omgav hennes mosiga ansikte. Det glänste i skenet av facklan på väggen och gav det mer liv än i dagsljuset.

"Jag tror du skulle vara söt i kort hår", svarade Pansy och tog tag i Sarahs hår, dolde topparna med händerna och synade sin vän. "Typ en page"

Sedan vände hon sig mot mig. "Det vore kul att se Brooke i blont hår", sa hon.

Vid det här laget hade jag lärt mig hur jag skulle tackla den frasen. "Det skulle jag inte passa i", svarade jag och Pansy skrattade.

"Nej, det skulle du inte. Det skulle se jättekonstigt ut, och det skulle inte gå att bleka ditt hår, det skulle bli alldeles missfärgat." hennes skratt var hånande på ett omedvetet sätt, som om hon trodde att jag tog det väl.

Jag suckade och tog mina saker och öste ner i väskan bredvid mig. "Jag går till biblioteket", sa jag och försökte fånga Pansys uppmärksamhet. Hon tjatade inte emot. Hon verkade inte ens bry sig om att jag dragit mig mer och mer bort från henne sedan skolstarten och att jag skulle gå till biblioteket tycktes inte vara något konstigt.

Hon såg inte åt mig förens jag var på väg ut. "Jag får skriva av dig senare!" ropade hon efter mig. Jag nickade tillbaka mot henne. Sedan klev jag ut i korridoren och förbannade mig själv att jag svarat ja. Vad var jag för kuvad mes som alltid gjorde som hon sa? Varför fick hon alltid sin vilja igenom? Jag kunde sagt nej.


	13. Biblioteket 1

Resten av slottet var lika mörkt som fängelsehålorna och bara levande ljus och facklor lyste upp slottet. Jag slog mig ned vid ett bord bredvid ett fönster och gick sedan bort till de stora hyllorna för att leta efter böcker om jättekriget, jag var redan halvvägs igenom uppsatsen och kunde lika gärna fortsätta med den.

Utanför duggade regnet ned och rann långsamt längs rutan. Himlen hade en djupblå färg och det var svårt att tro att det bara var september. I biblioteket var det tyst och lugnt och jag malde på med mina läxor, de mest brådskande först. Jätteslag, månstenar och oturstal virvlade runt i skallen på mig när jag slängde ned den sjunde tunga boken på bordet framför mig. Den landade med ett brak och bibliotekarien madam Pince såg argt på mig för att jag vanvårdat hennes älskade böcker. Hade hon fått sätta hänglås på dem och sedan ställa in dem i stora skåp med skyddsförtrollningar runt hade hon antagligen ändå gått runt och vakta dem.

Jag bläddrade förtvivlat i boken visst hade jag tyckt att jag lagt mycket på minnet från de första fyra åren av örtlära men när man väl behövde skriva om plantor man pysslat med andra året var det rätt mycket svårare än vad jag först trott. Förväntades det verkligen att vi skulle vet att det fanns tre olika sorters mandragoror eller att djävulens snara är utrotad och väldigt få florister har tillgång till den? Nej, örtlära hade aldrig varit min grej.

Jag satt nedböjd över pergamentet. Fem meningar, tjugosju centimeter kvar.

"Vad gör du här?" Carl slog sig förvånat ner mitt emot mig. Jag blundade och önskade att jag kunde försvinna från stolen jag satt på. Och det omedelbart.

"Vad ser det ut som?" frågade jag drygt. En bläckdroppe föll ned på pergamentet och frustrerat smetade jag ut den över hela sidan tills att pappret var oanvändbart.

Han flinade när han såg min irriteration och viftade sedan bort en brun lock från pannan. Jag knögglade ihop det förstörda pappret och lutade mig sedan tillbaka för att ge upp. Han tog upp ett av mina papper och jag stirrade ointresserad upp i taket medan han ögnade igenom det.

Långt uppe i takvalvet hängde spindelväv och en liten bit bort från mig hängde en stor ljuskrona. Det slog mig plötsligt att jag inte hade någon aning om vad klockan var, men jag stötte bort tanken då jag insåg att det inte spelade någon roll egentligen. Jag kunde inte gå förens jag var klar, och prefekterna som patrullerade korridoren brukade ha översyn med elever som skulle till och från biblioteket.

"Här är det fel", sa Carl och la pergamentet på boken om örtlära som jag nyss läst i. Han pekade på en av raderna.

"'Månstenar har en mjölkig färg och gnistrar väldigt skarpt, nästan som om de själva är källan till sitt ljus'", läste jag högt.

"Mm", sa Carl. "Fast de gnistrar inte, de skiner."

Jag såg mördande på honom. "Det är väll samma sak."

Han skakade flinande på huvudet och jag strök över felet. "Hemskt vad du blev broderlig…", muttrade jag och såg upp i hans flinande ansikte. Han varken sa något eller slutade le.

"Vad?", skrek jag och jag kände åter igen den dräpande blicken från madam Pince i nacken. "Jag vet att det är något", fortsatte jag i dämpad ton. "Annars skulle du inte bete dig såhär. Var är den gamla nördiga Carl som satt med näsan i böcker och spelade schack?"

Jag hade lutat mig närmare och närmare honom över bordet och han backade nu. "Oroa dig inte syrran, han kommer snart", svarade han och reste sig. Han visade sitt intyg för madam Pince och försvann sedan in i den avskilda avdelningen.

Jag svor för mig själv när jag kom på att han kunde ha letat upp en bok där inne om böjsvansar, något som varit omöjligt att finna någon annan stans. Att försöka övertala Pansy att gå ned till skogsbrynet och själva försöka leta reda på en var inte ett dugg lockande. Även om det var en rolig tanke att leka med.


	14. Sällskapsrummet 2

"_Var_ har du varit?" skrek Pansy åt mig när jag kom in i sällskapsrummet.

Genast vändes alla blickar mot mig och jag såg mig förvånat omkring samtidigt som jag kände rodnaden komma krypande längs ansiktet. Det var inte mer än tio personer i rummet var av tre var Pansy, Megan och Sarah men jag kände mig genast fånig. "I biblioteket", svarade jag lamt.

Alla blickar vändes mot Pansy igen och de väntade ivrigt på att hon skulle ta nästa steg.

"Men jag skulle ju få låna dina uppsatser." Intresset avtog genast. Bara Sara och Pansy stirrade på mig och Megan viskade något i hennes öra.

"Ja?" sa jag utdraget, undrandes över vart hon ville komma. Ändå insåg jag så fort ordet lämnat mina läppar att jag skulle få en idiotförklaring så det bara rök om det.

"Vet du vad klockan är?" frågade hon mig med tydlig betoning på varje ord som om jag var en femåring eller bara hade svårt att fatta. Hon gav mig en överlägsen blick som jag mycket väl visste vad den betydde men inte hade några ord att sätta på det.

"Nej, det vet jag inte", svarade jag sanningsenligt och såg upp mot väggen där en klocka hängde: farligt, vilandes längst ut på en spik. Halv ett.

"Hon är över midnatt", förtydligade Pansy och gav mig en till bitchblick.

"Du kan ta dem nu", sa jag och räckte henne mitt arbete samtidigt som jag ännu en gång hatade mig själv för att jag inte varit kaxigare mot henne.

Hon tog emot pergamenten och la dem på bordet framför sig. Sedan böjde hon sig ner och fiskade ur sin väska, som stod orörd på samma ställe som när jag gått, ett bläckhorn, pergament och en fjäderpenna. Utan ett ord drog hon åt sig Snapes läxa, böjde sig ned över pergamentet och började skriva. Megan och Sarah som satt på varsin sida om henne gjorde sitt bästa för att hänga med då Pansys svarta hår skymde uppsatsen framför henne.

Jag samlade ihop resten av mina saker och gick in till sovsalen där Daphne redan låg nedbäddad. Små snusningar hördes från henne där hon låg. Allt var tyst och ödsligt och det tog inte många minuter för mig att somna jag också.


	15. Stora Salen 2

Vid frukosten nästa morgon avstod Megan, som hon sagt föregående kväll, att äta köttet som fanns. Besvärat såg hon på påläggen som stod uppdukade framför henne. En bekymrad rynka hade dykt upp mellan ögonbrynen på henne. "Salami är inte riktigt kött va?" frågade hon. Då hon inte fick något svar bestämde hon sig för att inte chansa och valde istället att ösa på en sked apelsinmarmelad på smörgåsen framför henne. En sockerbomb som säkerligen skulle sätta sig på hennes höfter som hon var så oroad över.

Pansy satt bredvid henne och läste igenom uppsatsen hon skrev av igår. Hon var inte sen med att påpeka fel både här och var.

"Var det inte Christoffer Svartskägg som började bygga upp en armé för att strida mot Harald Gråfot?"

"Nä", svarade jag trött. "Det var Yggi Den Förste. Du blandar ihop krigen" jag petade ointresserat med min sked i skålen med frukostflingor som stod framför mig. "Christoffer Svartskägg var inte förens ett århundrade senare."

Pansy såg fundersamt på mig en stund. Hennes vassa näsa rynkades och ögonbrynen drogs ned en aning. "Jag är säker på att det är Christoffer…" sa hon sedan och litade helt på sin egen intuition då hon rättade felet på både mitt och hennes papper. "Hej Draco." Hon släppte med ens papprena och firade av ett enormt leende mot honom innan hon såg menande på den tomma platsen till höger om henne.

Jag räddade båda papperna från ett öde fyllt med pumpajuice och såg sedan upp mot Draco som utan invändningar satt sig bredvid henne.

"Vad har vi?" frågade han grötigt och hällde upp ett glas juice till sig.

"Tollkonsthistoria", svarade Pansy kvickt med en fånig röst.

"Innehåller smör protein?" Megan såg misstänksamt på sin smörgås efter ett första bett av den. Pansy betraktade henne utan att säga något och jag skakade lätt på huvudet.

"Smör innehåller inte protein."


	16. Sovsalen 2,1

Veckorna hade snabbt ringlat sig förbi, och när jag insåg att det bara var en och en halv vecka kvar tills jullovet kom drabbades jag av en lätt panikliknande känsla. Vart hade tiden tagit vägen?

Utanför låg snön knähög, vit och gnistrande. Den skvallrade fortfarande om lektionen ute i Den Förbjudna Skogen med Hagrid då han visat oss testralerna. Umbridge hade inspekterat lektionen. Den bland många andra under terminen som gått. Hennes nya befogenhet som överinkvisitor hade gjort det möjligt för henne att rensa lärarkåren, upplösa föreningar och massa annat. Det hade säkerligen kommit över tjugofem förordningar sedan hon först tillträdde, bara några veckor in på terminen. Quidditchlaget hade både blivit upplöst och återbildat och där med hade en ny säsong börjat, varpå vi förlorat vår första match mot Gryffindor, trots våra ansträngningar att psyka motståndarna. En helt ny sång hade en kväll skrivits i slytherinssällskapsrum i ära till Weasley-vaktaren. Men helt lönlöst hade det inte varit då både slagmännen och Potter tvingats lämna laget på order av överinkvisitorn, och våra chanser att efter allt vinna elevhemspokalen såg nu ljusare ut än någonsin.

Något som inte såg lika ljust ut var mitt löfte om att bryta med Pansy, för längre än jag kommit de två första veckorna hade jag inte kommit. Det insåg jag när jag låg där på sängen med de gröna gardinerna fördragna. Jag hade inte åstadkommit ett jävla skit.

Melodin som klingat så starkt i mitt huvud i början av året hade dränkts i pressen av att hålla en jämn takt med de läxor som svämmade över oss. I somras var första gången jag hörde den. På väg till faster Dorina i Wales, en kort och puckelryggad, ensam, gammal häxa och med ringar över de små korvaktiga fingrarna, påminde hon mycket om en äldre och mindre flickaktig version av professor Umbridge. Vi hade stannat i en mugglarstad för att få något att äta och efter viss osämja om huruvida mat eller ideologi var viktigast hade vi ändå gått in på ett litet café.

Medan mamma och pappa satt tysta och snörpte åt maten vi blev serverade hade jag suttit försjunken i mina egna tankar, drömmandes bort till den musiken som spelades från en liten grå apparat vid disken. På något sätt föddes en hatkärlek till den låt som spelades där inne på det lilla gråa caféet.

Precis som om sångerskan förstod hela min situation sjöng hon uthålligt att det nu var hennes tur. Hennes tur att visa vad hon gick för, och ingen skulle ta det ögonblicket ifrån henne. Hon skulle vara tillräckligt stark för att göra det jag misslyckats med. För där på sängen med de gröna gardinerna, i den gråa sovsalen nere i fängelsehålorna låg jag, ett misslyckande. Innan jag klivit på Hogwartsexpressen, för mindre än en termin sedan hade jag lovat mig själv samma sak som jag kommit underfund med på det lilla mugglarcaféet. Jag var hellre ensam, än tillsammans och kränkt.

Nu var jag varken eller, nu var jag bara en besvikelse. Nästan en hel termin hade gått. Över tre månader. Och jag hade inte gjort ett skit.

"Brooke!" Pansy klev in i sovsalen. "Får jag låna din uppsats?"


	17. Sovsalen 2,2

Hjärtat bultade i bröstet och för ett ögonblick trodde jag att jag skulle vika mig och ge den till henne. Ge upp hela min töntiga idé om att bryta sig loss. Min tid i rampljuset kanske inte var menad att komma än, resonerade hjärnan febrilt medan jag kastades mellan de två impulserna.

"Nå?"

Hon började bli otålig, trampade lätt på stället och vek håret bakom örat. Hennes mörka ögon såg på mig som om de ville säga "var inte fånig nu, ge mig uppsatsen." Jag såg nervöst ned på pergamentspappret jag höll i handen för att korrektläsa. Det skakade som ett tunt asplöv i mina händer och jag kände hjärtats slag en sista gång innan jag tog ett djupt andetag och sedan stadigt såg på henne. "Nej."

Jag bad en tyst bön om att min röst inte avslöjat att jag när som helst kunde tuppa av på grund av hjärtklappning och jag tvingade mig själv att hålla kvar blicken. "Inte vika sig nu", ekade en röst inuti mitt huvud. "Nu är det redan försent. Backa inte!"

Hon såg på mig en stund med ett trotsigt uttryck. Sedan skrattade hon lätt. "Vadå nej?" hon höjde på ögonbrynen och såg på mig som om jag var ett stort skämt. "Varför inte då?"

Hjärnan arbetade febrilt att tänka ut något att säga och jag kände hur mina händer tog ett krampaktigt tag om pappret jag höll i.

"För att det sänker både dina och mina betyg", svarade jag desperat. Jag hade fortfarande inte släppt henne med blicken, och jag iakttog varje rörelse hos henne. Det slog och bankade i varenda cell och jag kände mig… stark. Nervös och orolig och febrilt reflekterandes med en hjärna på högvarv som försökte förutse nästa sekund, allt det, ja. Men även stark. Det var mitt ögonblick nu.

"Jaha, och?" flinade Pansy med en överlägsen ton.

"Du kanske borde göra något själv någon gång", svarade jag, mer aggressivt än jag tänkt mig vilket fick Pansy att direkt fräsa till.

"Du ska fan inte tala om för mig vad jag ska göra!" hennes ögon blev kolsvarta på en halv sekund och jag ställde mig upp för att försvara mig.

"Nej med nu får bossa över mig va?" skrek jag över det tomma rummet.

"Du är så jävla avundsjuk", väste hon ytterst långsamt och såg föraktande på mig.

"På vadå?" kontrade jag snabbt. Hjärnan verkade sköta talet per automatik nu och det fanns inte längre någon tid att tänka efter. Det fick bära eller brista. "Att du är helt jävla slut i huvet och tror att du är något?"

"Din lilla hora!" skrek hon. En kort glimt av galenhet skymtade i hennes ögon och med ens blev jag rädd. "Inte backa nu", varnade rösten mig. "Inte backa nu."

"Vem är det som tror att hon är något? Det är fan inte jag!" fortsatte Pansy. Galenskapen var som bortblåst och kvar fanns bara ilska. "Du är bara så jävla avundsjuk. Du är så avundsjuk så att du spricker! Bara för att jag har Draco. Din falska lilla subba."

"Jaså? För att han avvisar dig och att du är så desperat så att man kan ta på det då eller?" Mitt hjärta klappade fortare och fortare och rädslan borrade sig djupare ned i bröstet på mig.

"Jag är inte desperat!" skrek hon. Högre än tidigare.

"Varför drar du då in Draco? Det handlar om att du inte kan gå runt och bestämma över mig hela tiden. Har du inte fattat det?"

"Brooke, varför ska du vara en sån jävla besserwisser? Du är bara en desperat wannabe. En desperat wannabe, Brooke. Det är allt du någonsin kommer vara."

Bådas röstlägen hade sänkts markant och jag stirrade på henne.

För ett ögonblick var allt tyst och jag andades försiktigt för att se om jag fortfarande besatt förmågan att tala.

"Som Meg och Sarah då?" frågade jag. "Jag var den enda som inte brydde mig om att du var populär. Den enda."

"Nej", skrek Pansy igen. "Nej, du var bara rädd för att vara ensam!"

Orden ekade i huvudet på mig och jag kände hur jag tappade fotfästet och föll. Orden hade slutat komma och jag kände mig vilse.

"Hellre ensam än med dig", sa jag svagt. Undrandes om jag verkligen trodde själv på orden. Jag gick tyst förbi henne och ut till sällskapsrummet.

"Jag hoppas du ruttnar i helvetet Brooke!" ropade hon efter mig men orden bara rann av mig. Jag orkade inte ens bry mig.


	18. Sällskapsrummet 3

Sällskapsrummet var dunkelt i jämförelse med den upplysta sovsalen och det tog några sekunder innan mina ögon vant sig vid mörkret. Det jag såg bekräftade mina misstankar om den plötsliga tystnaden. Fyrtio nyfikna ögon stirrade nyfiket på mig. Jag kände en våg av panik skölja över mig och stod ett tag och stirrade dumt. Som ett trollslag började viskandet och pratandet och bara en handfull personer studerade mig noggrant när jag skyndade iväg från rummet.

Som i trans gick jag upp för spiraltrappan mot bottenvåningen. När jag kom fram till stora trappan stannade jag och höll mig i räcket. Jag kände hur jag skakade och tårarna började rinna ned längs mina kinder.

Några hufflepuffare som gick förbi såg nyfiket på mig, men sa inget. Jag ignorerade dem trots att jag hörde viskningarna när de gått förbi. Istället sprang jag. Tårarna gjorde att jag såg suddigt men fötterna tycktes gå per automatik. Upp, upp, upp. Sedan tog det stopp.

Jag såg mig om och förstod att jag befann mig på sjunde våningen. Utan att tveka sprang jag vidare, bort från allt. Så långt bort jag kunde.

Jag krockade in i något mjukt och varmt. Utan att lyfta huvudet sprang jag vidare. Bort, bort från allt. Ända till slutet av korridoren.

Jag sjönk ned mot väggen och snyftade högt av självömkan. Orden ekade i huvudet på mig. "Du är bara rädd för att vara ensam…" Nu var jag helt ensam. Jag hoppades hon var nöjd. Jag gömde ansiktet i händerna och önskade mer än någonsin att jag var någon annanstans. Vart som helst men inte här.

"Ehm… Du tappade den här."


	19. Sjunde Våningen 1,1

Jag såg upp med suddiga ögon. En lång siluett stod framför mig. Jag torkade tårarna ur ögonen bäst jag kunde och snörvlade till. Ögonen kändes påsiga och jag fick torka med tröjärmen för att bli torr i ansiktet. Tålmodigt väntade personen och efter att jag torkat blöt hela ärmen såg jag upp. Den blonda kalufsen gick inte att ta fel på.

Jag kved och lutade huvudet bakåt mot stenväggen. Detta var det sista jag behövde. Tårarna vällde upp igen och jag bet mig i läppen. Torkade ögonen och såg upp på honom med en stadig blick. Självbehärskning Brooke.

Han höll fram ett pergament mot mig. Jag tog utan ett ljud emot det. Professor Snapes läxa.

Pergamentet var väl veckat i kanten av mitt fasta grepp om det tidigare och kanterna var fortfarande lätt fuktiga.

"Tack", sa jag förläget och fortsatte stirra ner på pergamentet.

Han slog sig ned bredvid mig. Fattade han inte att jag ville att han skulle gå! Pansy snofsade säkert runt i sällskapsrummet och letade efter honom. Han var en del av det här! Allt var hans fel.

Så fort jag tänkt det insåg jag hur orättvist jag beskyllt honom. Det var inte alls hans fel. Han hade aldrig bett om att bli paxad av Pansy. Och han var inte anledningen att hon var en idiot. Jag bet mig i läppen igen och fingrade på pergamentet jag höll i.

"Hur är det?" frågade han.

"Vad ser det ut som?" sa jag och kände en ny flod av tårar tränga fram. En värme spred sig längs kroppen på mig och jag kände ilskan komma. Vad fan trodde han? Att allt var bra? Jag vred på huvudet för att säga något dräpande mot honom men han fångade inte min blick. Istället såg han förläget ner i golvet och verkade ångra det han nyss sagt.

Min ilska försvann lika snabbt som den kommit, och kvar blev bara tårarna som tyst letade sin väg ned för kinderna. Jag snyftade till och gömde ansiktet i händerna igen. Jag orkade inte bry mig om att han satt där. Ville han gå fick han väll göra det. Från och med nu hade jag ingen, så varför skulle jag då bry mig om ifall han satt där? Han kunde varken göra något bättre eller sämre. Nu var jag ensam. Precis som hon sagt var jag ensam. Det jag fruktat i alla dessa veckor, månade, år, var nu ett faktum.

Jag kände en hand på min axel och för en sekund slutade jag hulka. Tankarna virrade runt i huvudet och jag fick ingen ordning på dem. En varm hand vilade på min axel. Tung men samtidigt lätt. Och varm.

"Du ska inte ta all Pansys skit." Hans röst avbröt tvärrt mina tankar som istället verkade obefintliga. "Du är för bra för att behandlas så som hon behandlar dig."

Tårarna som för en sekund slutat rinna vällde nu ner igen tillsammans med minnen. De värsta sakerna jag utsatts för under fyra och ett halvt år vänskap drogs upp till ytan igen. Hon hade ifrågasatt hela min karaktär. Rättat mina uppsatser till det felaktiga. Kritiserat mig, för att sedan säga att hon bara skojat. Ord som inte förändrat något av de hon sagt från början. Högt spridigt lögner, bara för att själv säga att de var sanna. Lämnat mig ensam för att följa efter Draco. Ett substitut var vad jag var. Inget annat än ett substitut, som hon gladeligen bytte ut när det fanns någon bättre. "Överdriver du inte lite?" hörde jag hennes cyniska röst. Visst var det skitsaker, små saker som hände. Men oavsett hur små de var utsattes jag konstant och kränkningen var total. Vidrigt. Skratt bakom ryggen, känsloutbrott på mig som egentligen var menat för något annat. Skratt, hån och skymfer i allt. Aldrig hade min åsikt varit av värde. Alltid hade jag varit det femte hjulet under vagnen. Alltid vad jag det svarta fåret. Alltid var jag i skymundan. Alltid var jag i skuggan av Pansy.

Bråket gjorde sig också påmint och jag kände mig plötsligt illamående.

"Du behöver inte göra vad hon säger…" hans röst lät len och lugnande samtidigt som minnena slet mig itu inombords. Vad visste han egentligen? Han visste ingenting, han hade aldrig behövt vara den jag var. Han var den hon avgudade, jag var den hon föraktade. Jag som skulle föreställa hennes vän.

Handen som skyddande vilat på min axel hade letat sig upp mot min nacke och låg nu vid mitt hårfäste och kittlade.

En rysning av välbehag for genom kroppen på mig innan jag vred på nacken för att den skulle falla ner.

"Draco…", började jag, beredd att lägga upp en lång föreläsning om varför, då han tog bort handen och la i sitt eget knä, där han satt med benen uppdragna. Lättad över att han fattat vinken lutade jag huvudet mot väggen och stirrade mot väggen framför mig.

Så trött…


	20. Sjunde våningen 1,2

Vi satt tysta och allt som hördes var mina snyftningar då tårarna inte verkade ge sig. Till och från kom de. Hela tiden i ett oregelbundet mönster. Ingen av oss sa något, som om det var en tyst överrenskommelse att inte prata.

"Vad gör du ute?" frågade jag honom när tårarna verkade lugnat sig för gott. Rösten var inte lika stabil som jag önskat och jag snörvlade en gång till.

Han såg på mig. Först granskande, som om han var rädd att jag skulle gå sönder någonstans. Sedan trädde det vanliga uttrycket fram och han log. "Ser efter dig", svarade han och flinade.

Jag nickade, men log inte. Jag visste mycket väl vad det svaret betydde, det betydde att jag aldrig skulle få veta vad han gjort här uppe. Hade han följt efter mig från uppehållsrummet? Nej, det var omöjligt. Jag hade ju krockat in i honom.

Jag måste sett lidande ut där jag satt i mina funderingar för han la åter igen handen på min axel och smekte den lätt.

"Du ska se att det löser sig."

Jag nickade sammanbitet och suckade. Vilken soppa.

Vi satt där och såg på den beiga väggen framför oss. Det var tyst och fridfult. Han försökte inte flytta på handen utan lät den bara vila på min vänstra axel. Det var nästan synd att vi var tvungna att gå tillbaka.

Jag såg på honom och han nickade, det var dags att gå tillbaka. Han tog tag i min hand och drog upp mig på fötter. Var jag så patetisk att till och med Draco Malfoy brydde sig om mig? Jag skakade på huvudet för mig själv och följde efter honom. Ifall min misstanke var rätt var det bara sorgligt.


	21. Sällskapsrummet 4

Han vred på huvudet då och då för att kolla att jag var kvar bakom honom fastän han fortfarande höll ett stabilt men mjukt grepp om min handled. Jag var tvungen att le åt hans ansträngningar, och att han inte vågade hålla mig i handen, istället fanns bara hans pekfinger inne i min handflata. Vi gick i rask takt utan att stanna och han släppte inte taget förens vi stod framför ingången till sällskapsrummet.

"Ska vi gå in tillsammans eller vill du gå in själv?" frågade han och såg allvarligt på mig.

Jag svalde. Vägde fördelar mot nackdelar. "Själv tror jag." svarade jag tveksamt. Nackdelarna hade slagit över för om Pansy var där inne förmådde jag mig inte at få en till utskällning, och det skulle garanterat bara bli värre om jag kommit in tillsammans med Draco.

Han nickade och jag såg in i hans klargrå ögon. För en sekund blev vi stående innan han, med en gest mot dörren, log och sa "Damerna först".

"Slytherin är överlägset" mumlade jag och väggen svängde upp.

Sällskapsrummet var tomt. I spisen började eldens lågor ta slut och bli till enkel glöd. Tyst rörde jag mig inåt mot sovsalen. Bävande för att Pansy fortfarande var vaken.

Hennes gardiner var fördragna och inte ett ljud hördes. Antagligen sov hon, om hon nu hade gråtit. Om inte låg hon väll vaken. Tyst klädde jag av mig, undrandes om hon varit ledsen eller inte. Rasande hade hon varit, men ifall hon gråtit visste jag inte.

I ovisshet kröp jag ned under täcket. Åter igen sköljde samma känsla som jag haft uppe på sjunde våningen över mig. Den som jag inte hade något ord för. Den som kom efter att alla tårarna var slut.

Den sista glöden dog i spisen och jag vände mig om och la armen under huvudkudden. Sedan slöt jag ögonen och allt blev mörkt, tyst och lugnt.


	22. Stora Salen 3

När jag vaknade nästa morgon var jag ensam i sovsalen. Det började bli kallt och snabbt drog jag på mig kläderna. "Hon har lämnat mig med ett val", tänkte jag när jag drog huvudet genom den grå tjocktröjan. Antingen kunde jag komma krypandes tillbaka med svansen mellan benen. Eller så var jag ensam, med min stolthet bara måttligt skadad.

Det var lika kallt i slottet och smyckningen inför julen hade just påbörjats. I entréhallen låg högar med glitter, samma sort som fastnat på Crabbes klädnad när han och Goyle skyndade in i stora salen. Det gladde mig att det bara var en vecka kvar innan terminen var slut och Jjag oroade mig redan nu för hur resten av dagen skulle bli.

Slytherinbordet var nästan fullt av folk som åt sin frukost och jag klämde mig ner bredvid Carl.

"Hej", sa jag och tittade ner i maten medan jag tog för mig.

"Hej…" fick jag till svar och jag hörde på honom att jag ville veta varför jag satt här och inte med Pansy och de andra men jag tänkte inte svara på det. Istället åt jag lugnt utan att ägna Carl, eller hans stirrande kompisar, en enda blick.

"Hej Brooke."

Jag såg upp och Draco gick förbi mig. Jag behövde inte se på Pansys håll för att veta att hon hört vad han sagt och hatade mig mer än någonsin.

Carl såg forskande på mig men jag ignorerade honom eftersom han inte förmådde sig att säga något. Förvirrat utbytte han blickar med Gary. Ändå kände jag mig glad. Jag hade redan hinnit tänka de tankarna att Draco bara utnyttjade mig, men om han utnyttjade mig så skulle jag för all del kunna utnyttja honom, något som skulle ha stor effekt på Pansy. Ändå tycktes jag ha felbedömt honom. Stillsamt satt han mellan Crabbe och Goyle. Pansy skrattade inte, hade han berättat vad som hänt igår så hade hon definitivt skrattat. I ögonvrån kunde jag se Pansy som sköt mördande blickar åt mitt håll. Genast kände jag mig svag igen, och trotts att jag intalade mig själv att jag inte brydde mig om vad hon tyckte så visste jag att jag egentligen gjorde det.

"Vi går nu…" sa Carl försiktigt och jag nickade åt honom samtidigt som jag mötte Pansys blick. Jag kände det hetta i ansiktet men slog inte ned blicken. Om det var något jag visste så var det att den som kunde hålla kvar längst hade övertaget och jag tänkte inte ge mig. Aldrig visa sig svag. Aldrig.

Megan viskade något och Pansy såg på henne och fnissade, sedan kastade hon en blick på mig och hånlog. Jag förstod att jag måste se dum ut som fortfarande iakttog henne och tittade tvärt ner på frukostflingorna som simmade runt i mjölken framför mig medan jag kände ansiktet bränna.


	23. Tredje Våningen 1

Första lektionen på morgonen var försvar mot svartkonster och jag gav mig gladeligen av från frukosten så fort jag var klar. Till min förvåning, och förfäran, slog sig Pansy ner bredvid Daphne när vi kom in. Liksom en skör glasruta krossades mina planer om att överleva lektionen på några sekunder och jag stod tafatt och kollade ut över klassrummet.

Elevhopen tryckte på bakifrån och jag gick raskt och satte mig längst bak i salen. Sist in genom dörren kom en ensam flicka från Hufflepuff. På samma sätt som jag gjort tidigare såg hon sig besvärat om i klassrummet efter en plats och när hon insåg att hon bara kunde välja mellan att sitta bredvid mig och Goyle tog hon mod till sig och satte sig bredvid mig.

Som om hon var rädd för att andas tog hon få men långa, djupa andetag och tittade besvärat ner i bänken. Hennes ansikte var fullt med små svarta fräknar och hennes långa svarta hår låg samlat i en lång fläta längs ryggen.

"Kapitel 17 allihopa" hördes professor Umbridges röst och alla började slå i böckerna.

Allt eftersom vi läste började Hufflepufflickan slappna av mer och mer. Hon satt fortfarande och spände varje muskel i kroppen men hon verkade ha accepterat att det skulle vara såhär. Hon visste inte att jag hade viktigare saker att tänka på än huruvida hon var smutsskalle eller inte. Med jämna mellanrum kastade jag blickar på Pansy som satt snett framför mig. Hon viskade ibland saker till Daphne som inte verkade bry som om vad hon hade att säga. Jag började känna mig mer och mer utstött och föraktad av de andra. Som om jag passade in i professor Sprouts elevhem helt plötsligt. När jag tänkte så kände jag mig smutsigare än någonsin och med avsmak såg jag på flickan bredvid mig.

"Hade du kul med smutsskallen?" frågade Pansy hånande när vi kom ut från lektionen. Hon, Megan och Sarah skrattade.

För ett ögonblick kände jag mig knäckt där jag stod i korridoren, helt utan fattning. Sedan kom jag ihåg vilken sits jag var i. Jag hade brutit banden med Pansy, och jag behövde inte ta någon av hennes skit. Det hade jag aldrig behövt.

"Roligare än vad jag hade med dig", svarade jag dräpande.

Crabbe och Goyle gav ifrån sig något som lät som ett skratt men täckte snart upp det med ett hostlikanade ljud. Daphne gick obesvärat därifrån med ett litet leende på läpparna och till och med några av hufflepuffeleverna gav ifrån sig ett kvävt skratt när de såg Pansys rasande ansiktsuttryck. En värmande känsla långt inne i bröstet spred sig och jag fångade upp ett snabbt leende av Draco. Jag kände att jag rodnade, av någon anledning verkade alla uppskatta det jag nyss sagt.


	24. Stora Salen 4

Vid lunchen satte sig Daphne bredvid mig.

"Jag hörde att du och Pansy bråkat", sa hon likgiltigt utan att ta några omvägar runt valet samtalsämne. Hon slängde det blonda håret över axeln och började ta för sig av maten.

Jag nickade och undrade vart hon ville komma. Hon granskade mig skeptiskt som om hon tvekade på att informationen hon fått var korrekt och lät den isande, blå blicken genomsöka mitt ansikte i några fundersamma sekunder. Hon tog en paus för att sortera de upplysningar hon fått och såg fundersamt ned på tallriken framför henne.

"Jag står inte på någons sida", sa hon sedan förtydligande när hon upptäckte att jag kollade på henne. "Men det du sa efter första lektionen var roligt." Omsorgsfult skar hon maten på sin talrik. Hennes röst hade varit lika oberoende som vanligt och det var konstigt att hon alltid varit utanför. Hon var en bra person, ändå valde hon ensamheten. Hon skulle kunna vara vän med vem som helst.


	25. Sällskapsrummet 5

Efter middagen satt jag och Millicent i sällskapsrummet och pratade. Hon nickade och lyssnade när jag berättade allt. Ändå verkade hon inte tycka synd om mig, likgiltigt frågade hon om saker ibland när jag förklarade dåligt eller gick händelserna i förväg. Det var skönt. Det var skönt att berätta för någon, någon som inte daltade sen.

Från andra sidan av rummet blängde Pansy på mig och Draco syntes inte till. Han hade hållit sig på avstånd från henne hela dagen, något som verkade göra henne ännu mer frustrerad.

"Kolla här Brooke", Millicent lutade sig närmare och sänkte rösten. "De flesta kommer hålla dig om ryggen, så de kan du sluta vara förvånad över redan nu. Det finns två sorters tjejer som hatar Pansy. De ena har en ren anledning: de tycker hon är en subba. En fåfäng, jobbig och egocentrisk brud som aldrig tänker på någon annan. Även Slytherinare är lojala du vet." Jag nickade. Jag visste mycket väl det. "Den andra gruppen, hatar henne bara för att hon står så nära Draco. Du skulle bara veta", flinade hon och såg sig omkring. "Minst hälften av tjejerna i min årskurs tycker att han inte skulle vara helt fel. Du fattar vad jag menar. Och de är ett år äldre." Hon höjde menande på ögonbrynen. "Du vill inte bli vän med fel människor igen Brooke."


	26. Interludium 1

Trots att det var sista dagen på terminen verkade det inte finnas något sätt att bli av med läxorna. Klockan hade börjat närma sig nio och jag satt fortfarande och filade på det sista av professor Sprouts läxa om huggtandspelagonen utan att komma någon vart. Tankarna flög åter igen tillbaka till vad som väntade hemma. Trots att jag inte gjorde annat än att längta härifrån, verkade inte hem vara något särskilt lockande alternativ. Jag hade många gånger varit på väg mot professor Snapes kontor för att be honom skriva upp mig på listan över elever som skulle stanna över jul. Men på något vis hade jag alltid ändrat mig. Jag verkade vara den enda i hela elevhemmet som tvekade, vilket fick mig att känna mig dålig till mods.

Pansy skulle så klart hem. Alla andra jular hade hon spenderat hemma, så varför skulle hon göra något annorlunda i år?

I övrigt hade jag förbrukat den enda försvarsmeningen jag hade, och när Pansy hånade mig hade jag bara stått ut med det och gått iväg. Så mycket bättre saker hade jag inte att säga. Den enda glädje jag hade verkade vara skadeglädjen över att hon var så avundsjuk på mig att ögonen när som helst skulle trilla ut med ett ljudligt plopp. När Draco i onsdags slått sig ned bredvid mig vid frukosten hade hon varit så arg att det rök ur hennes öron. Ondsint hade hon bara stormat tvärt förbi mig in i talmagisalen första lektionen.

Dessvärre verkade Dracos uppmärksamhet vara långt bort från både mig och Pansy då han den senaste veckan mest grubblat på vart Potter höll hus. Något som plågade Pansy mer än något annat. Förtvivlat försökte hon spendera varenda sekund bredvid honom medan han bistert satt och grubblade. Ändå hade jag en känsla av att hon inte visste mer än vad jag gjorde.


	27. Sällskapsrummet 6

Allt som hänt den senaste veckan hade lämnat avtryck och fick mig att ligga uppe längre än vad som var nyttigt. Om och om igen funderade jag över bråket, pikarna, Draco, det Millicent berättat, hufflepufflickan och en rad olika andra händelseförlopp och intryck som vällde in dag efter dag.

Jag höll just på att slumra till där jag satt i fåtöljen då en gäll röst trängde igenom trumhinnan, förbi hammaren, städet och stigbygeln för att uppfattas av hjärnan som registrerade vem som talade, före själva orden.

"Brooke, har du bestämt dig för om du ska åka hem eller stanna än?" Pansy såg hånande på mig. Bakom henne vred sig Megan och Sarah av skratt.

"Du kanske inte känner dig välkommen hemma", sa Sarah spydigt med en bebisröst.

Överrumplat såg jag på henne. Dumma Sarah. Dumma, dumma Sarah. Sarah som brukade vara den sista att förstå, Sarah som brukade rynka sin panna i ett försök att förstå. Vad hade hon gett sig in på? Aldrig hade jag berättat för någon, antingen hade hon eller Pansy sett rakt igenom mig. Eller så var det bara en slump att hon fått ord för det, en tillfällighet, en lyckoträff från hennes sida.

Jag såg på henne. Uppgivet. Sedan reste jag mig upp och gick. Ut från sällskapsrummet, upp från fängelsehålorna och igenom entréhallen. Mina fötter kunde vägen. Ändå var det inte som förra gången. Förra gången hade jag varit arg och ledsen. Sårad över vad Pansy sagt. Sårad var jag visserligen nu med men nu tedde sig allt som i en dimma. Förstrött satte jag foten på det första trappsteget i Stora Trappan. Sedan andra, och tredje


	28. Fjärde Avsatsen

Tankarna verkade åter igen skingrade och jag visste inte vad jag skulle tänka, känna, tycka eller tro. Jag hörde inte stegen bakom mig och tyst mumlade jag för mig själv. "Tredje våningen…" jag fortsatte uppåt.

När jag kom till avsatsen som ledde in till korridoren på fjärde våningen grep någon tag i min handled. Beredd på det värsta spann jag runt, redo att slå. Med handen höjd fann jag mig stirrandes in i ett par klargrå, stadiga ögon.

"Vad…" började jag men avbröt mig. Sakta sänkte jag handen utan att släppa ögonkontakten.

Jag såg in i hans grå ögon och lät dem trollbinda mig med dess uppriktighet. Djupare och djupare föll jag när han långsamt lutade sig mot mig. Jag slöt ögonen, beredd på att falla för vad som helst. Handen som höll i mig slappnade av och jag kunde känna hans andedräkt som varmt smekte min kind. En stöt gick igenom kroppen och jag glömde med ens allt annat.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Glenday." En skarp stämma hördes och jag öppnade ögongen lagom för att se Draco mima något dräpande om "professorer som alltid ska snoka omkring och lägga sig i allt". Osäker på om jag skulle vända på huvudet och stirra rakt upp på professor McGonagall eller vänta och hoppas på att hon skulle gå kom jag ganska snart underfund med att det senare alternativet var högst otroligt att inträffa. Därför vände jag mig om. Några trappsteg längre upp stod professor McGonagall och hon såg inte tillfreds ut med vad hon såg.

Handen som höll min handled släppte taget och jag förstod att professor McGonagall nu även fått Dracos uppmärksamhet.

"Mr Malfoy och Miss Glenday", började hon igen och granskade oss noga. "Jag antar att ni är väl medvetna om att utegångsförbudet för femterårselever börjar klockan nio? Och att klockan redan passerat den timmen?"

Draco öppnade munnen för att säga något men jag hann före.

"Ja, professorn", svarade jag, övertygad om att samarbete skulle löna sig bäst. Draco såg ut att vilja streta emot och trots att han verkade irriterad över har jag handlat accepterade han det och stirrade därför trotsigt in i väggen.

McGonagall nickade belåtet. "Då föreslår jag att ni går tillbaka till ert uppehållsrum. Tjugo poängs avdrag från Slytherin."

"Ursäkta mig", hördes en gäll, flickig röst följd av en harkling. Några trappsteg ovanför McGonagall stod nu professor Umbridge, klädd i en gäll, rosa klänning samt den rosa koftan som hon visat upp redan första dagen.

Jag gav Draco en snabb blick, men han besvarade den inte. Istället såg han med återfunnet intresse på det som hände ovanför oss.

McGonagall stirrade också på professor Umbridge med en irriterad min, något som professor Umbridge besvarade med ett älskvärt leende mot henne.

"Jag tror inte", sa hon sedan, långsamt som om hon pratade med ett barn. "Att dessa poängavdrag är nödvändiga, Minarva. De har bara varit ute några minuter efter utegångsförbudet. Och ingen skada skedd. Hihi."

McGonagall såg bistert på henne och svarade sedan rappt. "Dolores, jag tror inte att du har befogenhet att bedöma mina poängav…"

Professor Umbridge fnissade igen. "Jo Minarva. Enliget undervisningsförodning tjugofem har jag, överinkvisitorn, högsta bestämmanderätt över alla bestraffningar, sanktioner och avlägsnande av privilegier som gäller eleverna på Hogwarts…" hon mässade fram det som om det var en text hon lärt sig utantill. "…och befogenhet att ändra sådana bestraffningar, sanktioner och avlägsnande av privilegier som kan ha beordrats av andra medlemmar i personalen. Jag trodde det stod klart för dig, Minarva, efter den lilla incidenten med Mr Malfoy här och delar av ditt quidditchlag."

Professor McGonagall såg först arg ut, sedan rasande, innan hon tog några djupa andetag och såg irriterat på oss, sedan tillbaka till professor Umbridge. "Låt går för det", sa hon tydligt irriterad. "Tillbaka till era sovsalar. Omedelbart!" Tvärt vände hon på klacken och kvar stod professor Umbridge, förtjust fnissandes innan även hon vände och försvann in på femte våningen.

Jag tvekade ett ögonblick och såg på Draco som besviket vände sig om för att bestämt gå ned för trapporna utan att ge mig så mycket som en blick. Jag följde hans exempel och gick några steg bakom, ned mot fängelsehålorna.


	29. Sovsalen 3

När jag låg i sängen med de gröna förhängena kunde jag inte låta bli att känna mig lycklig. Lyckligt förvirrad. Tankarna susade runt i skallen på mig. Vad hade han ens gjort där? Hade han följt efter mig från uppehållsrummet? Jag försökte tänka tillbaka, föreställa mig vilka som hade suttit i det dunkla rummet. Adrian Pucey hade suttit tillsammans med några av hans kamrater i ett hörn, och Daphne och hennes syster framför den öppna elden. Pansy, Sarah och Megan hade just kommit in, Crabbe och Goyle hade inte varit där och Theodore Nott var jag nästan säker på hade suttit ensam vid ett bord, eller hade han suttit tillsammans med…

Jag gav upp, det var lönlöst. Draco hade varit där och han hade försökt kyssa mig. Och han hade lyckats om inte McGonagall kommit. Draco hade försökt kyssa mig. Mig! Av alla människor, inte Pansy, inte Martha Finn. Mig!

Jag hade bråkat med Pansy för drygt två veckor sedan men vad gjorde det? Jag hade lyckats. Jag hade lyckats bryta med Pansy. Jag hade lyckats knäcka henne totalt en gång, lyckats få folk att skratta åt det jag sa och jag hade omedvetet lyckats få Draco Malfoy på fall? Eller? "I vilket fall som helst", ruskade min hjärna bort tanken. Varför hade jag ens sett ned på de föregående dagarna? De hade faktiskt varit det bästa som hänt, om jag kunde lyckas här, kunde jag med all säkerhet klara mig hemma med.


	30. Hogwartsexpressen 2

Glädjen över nästan-kyssen låg och kittlade som fjärilar i magen morgonen därpå och gjorde allt mycket lättare, Pansys ord som hon försökte såra mig med en sista gång innan lovet, rann till hennes försmädlighet av mig som om ingenting hänt och när jag trängde mig in i kupén med Crabbe och Goyle hade jag ett leende på läpparna.

Utanför tåget singlade flingorna ned från skyn och landade bredvid sina kamrater nere på den redan snötäckta marken. Längre fram i tåget satt Pansy bredvid Malfoy i prefektvagnen och tog varje chans hon fick att smutskasta mig, det var jag övertygad om. Men trots den lilla oron över vad hon skulle berätta, och vad han skulle tro på, var jag fast besluten över att inget skulle få förstöra mitt humör.


	31. Perrong 9 34

Crabbe och Goyle tycktes också påverkas av min glädje det då de skrattade, log och pratade livligt hela resan. En liten julstämning hade någonstans långt inne slagit sig ned och när tåget stannade på den proppfulla perrongen kändes det nästan ledsamt att behöva stiga av.  
>Jag tog mitt bagage i ena handen och vinkade till Crabbe och Goyle som börjat röra sig mot den andra utgången från vagnen. Efter att ha tagit ett djupt andetag klev jag sedan av tåget och såg mig omkring efter mamma och pappa.<br>Ingen av dem syntes till.  
>Jag såg mig om en gång till. Kanske hade jag bara missat dem, antagligen stod de här någonstans. Bakom mig trängdes folk och jag tog några steg åt höger och gick rakt in i Carl. Han gav ifrån sig ett konstigt ljud och vände sig om för att se vem som krockat rakt in i ryggen på honom. Irriterat såg han på mig och jag skulle just till att fråga om han sett någon av våra föräldrar då jag fick syn på en bekant figur några meter bakom honom.<br>En glädje spred sig gentom kroppen, börjandes i magtrakten stigandes upp mot halsen för att få mig att brista ut i ett leende. Jag lämnade bagaget hos Carl och sprang för att möta honom. Han log brett och slog ut med armarna, varpå jag kastade mig rakt i hans famn. Floyd rufsade mig i håret och frigjorde sig sedan från mig. Bakom mig kom Carl, dragandes på båda våras bagage och han muttrade bittert när han ställde ifrån sig dem innan även han brast ut i ett leende och omfamnade vår bror. Trots att det bara var ett år sedan jag sett honom såg hans ansikte härjat och slitet ut. Han hade fått ett ärr som sträckte sig från hans breda käke upp mot hans vänstra kindben. Under hans djupblå ögon fanns tunga och trötta påsar och trotts att han uppriktigt log såg han mycket trött ut. Håret, som var kolsvart var som vanligt omsorgsfult bakåtslickat men såg ändå ovårdat och misskött ut.  
>Han nickade åt några sjundeårselever som gick förbi och kände igen honom.<br>"Jag trodde nästan att…" började jag leende.  
>"… att vi glömt er? Tja, jag funderade på att medvetet göra det när mamma bad mig att hämta er. Hon och pappa är hemma", flinade Floyd.<br>Trotts att det var ett skämt fick det mitt humör att sjunka. Det förvånade mig inte minsta lilla att våra föräldrar hade viktigare saker för sig. Jag såg på honom, jag ville gå nu. Han besvarade inte min blick utan verkade titta på något bakom mig. Jag vände mig om och såg rakt på Draco som för en sekund såg tveksam ut. När jag log mot honom verkade han ändå bestämma sig för att komma fram till mig och jag kunde inte låta bli att undra hur länge han stått och velat.  
>Nervöst såg han respektfullt på Floyd innan han fäste blicken på mig. "Öh… god jul Brooke", sa han trevande. "Vi ses efter lovet."<br>Jag log igen och kände att mitt humör började gå uppåt i samma snabba takt som mitt hjärta slog. "God jul Draco, och gott nytt år."  
>Han kastade en snabb blick över axeln och såg sedan på mig igen, sökte min blick, nickade och vände sig sedan om för att gå.<br>Floyd såg forskande på mig medan Carl förvirrat tittade efter Draco som om han inte förstått vad som just hände.  
>"Nä, ska vi ta och gå?", Floyd bröt tystnaden och jag och Carl nickade. <p>


	32. London

Att ta sig hem innebar en kort promenad längs Londons gator, hem till en gammal bekant till mormor som bodde i ett litet krypin på en av bakgatorna längsmed Themsen. Det var ruggigt. Luften var fuktig och trottoarerna var fyllda av nedtrampad, brun snö. Vi gick på rad med Floyd i täten, en född ledartyp, en sådan person man drogs till, en person som alla ville vara runt. Alltid den tuffa, populära killen som alla har respekt för. I alla fall medan han gick i skolan. Nu visste ingen vad han gjorde. Sedan Carl, tystlåten och nördig som helst av allt ville komma hem så han kunde stänga in sig på sitt rum för att läsa ännu en bok, totalt obekymrad om vad folk tyckte om det. Helt ärligt så visste jag inte vad han brydde sig om överhuvudtaget, omvärlden hade aldrig varit något som roat honom. Och sist gick jag, åter igen insjunken i mina tankar. Vad lite jag visste. Om Floyd, om Carl, om mig.  
>Inne i en trång smutsig gränd stannade vi och Floyd knackade på en nött trädörr som verkade kämpa för att hänga fast i gångjärnen. Inifrån hördes skrammel och snart öppnade en mycket gammal häxa dörren. Hennes kinder var runda och hon såg likadan ut som sist jag sett henne. Hon log hjärtligt åt oss och bad oss skämtsamt att komma in innan kylan hann före.<br>Inomhus var det mycket lågt till tak och vi hukade lite allihopa. Själv hade hon inga problem med att stå rakryggad och hon slog raskt armarna om oss varpå Floyd artigt utbrast "Bertha! Det var inte igår." Kvinnan skrattade och slog armarna om honom en gång till.  
>"Dig har inte jag träffat sedan du tog din examen", sa hon lyckligt. "Men barn, ni stannar väll på en kopp te? Kannan står redan på spisen", fortsatte hon brådskande och skyndade ut i köket. Ett slammer av porslin och skåpsluckor hördes och jag och Carl utbytte menande blickar.<br>"Tyvärr, vi är på väg…" började Floyd ursäktande.  
>Bertha kom utspringande igen från köket med fyra tekoppar i händerna. "Åjo, visst ska ni allt stanna på te, det var så längesedan jag såg er allihopa. Hur mår Mariette?" hon tvingade ned oss i den bruna lädersoffan och dukade soffbordet med kopparna och tefaten hon höll i händerna.<br>Rummet såg likadant ut som vanligt och jag var osäker på att jag sett mer av det lilla huset än själva vardagsrummet. Bokhyllorna snirklade sig upp längs den inre väggen och slutade inte förens någon centimeter ifrån det låga taket. Böckerna stod staplade huller om buller och såg så hårt pressade ut att jag tvivlade på att någon av dem gick att dra ut. Decembersolen som redan var kvävd av snön som lätt singlade ned ifrån himlen hade tydliga problem med att ta sig in genom det smutsiga fönstret. Tjocka, skära gardiner hängde längs de spruckna fönsterkarmarna och det var svårt att förstå att mormor och hon en gång varit bästa vänner då de levde helt olika liv. Mormor och morfars hus var stort och rymligt medan Berthas var litet, trångt och ovårdat.  
>"Det var längesedan jag hörde från er mormor." Hördes Berthas röst ifrån köket innan hon kom ut med ett fat kakor i ena handen och tekannan i den andra. Hon balanserade en liten skål socker i samma hand som hon höll kakfatet och i samma hand som hon hade tekannan höll hon även tre teskedar.<br>"Det sista jag hörde var genom mamma att hon och morfar åkt på semester till Kanarieöarna", svarade Floyd artigt och tog en av de torra kakorna från fatet som hon ställt ned på bordet framför oss. "Men det var i somras."  
>"Åh, ja och er morfar han tog såklart ledigt från ministeriet då?"<br>"Mäe", sa Floyd med fullt av kaka i munnen. Han skakade på huvudet och tuggade klart. "Han sa upp sig därifrån för ett år sedan eller så, gick över till att bli apotekare, något han alltid uppskattat mer men aldrig vågat. I alla fall var det vad han sa när han och mamma pratade om det. Men nu tror jag han har tagit långledigt därifrån också för att 'äntligen ha tid att skriva' sin bok som han pratat om ett tag. Varken mormor eller någon annan gillar det men jag antar att det är kul att han gör vad han gillar." Han ryckte på axlarna och smuttade lite på teet. Det var tydligt att han också tyckte att det var nonsens och helt orimligt och dumt gjort av morfar.  
>Floyd skötte snacket. Carl sa som vanligt inte så mycket om han inte blev tillfrågad och jag satt och tittade längtansfullt på den stora spisen mitt i rummet. På spiselkransen stod en svart ask där det fanns flampulver i. Att Bertha ville ha sällskap och en liten pratstund var allt som hindrade oss från att åka. Men jag antog att eftersom vi använde hennes spis fyra gånger per år så var vi väll skyldiga henne det. Hela tiden nickade hon och såg intresserat på Floyd som svarade på hennes frågor.<br>"Nä, jag är rädd att vi måste ge oss av nu, tack så mycket för teet Bertha", sa Floyd tillslut och ställde sig upp. Carl och jag följde snabbt hans exempel, rädda att behöva vara kvar här mycket längre.  
>"Naturligtvis, naturligtvis", svamlade Bertha och började duka av soffbordet. "Det var mycket trevligt att ni kom!" ropade hon inifrån köket. Innan hon skyndade sig ut för att säga adjö.<br>En och en gick vi in i spisen och snart låg London långt bakom oss. 


	33. Hemma 1

"Det är så roligt att ha er alla hemma!" hade mamma utbrast och slått armarna om Floyd så fort vi alla stigit ur spisen.  
>Nu stod vi på hallgolvet med vårt bagage som om vi var bortkomna små barn. Mamma kramade fortfarande på Floyd och kollade varje ynka skråma i ansiktet. Hon hade ett fast grepp om hans ansikte och han lät henne hårdhänt vrida och vända det fastän han såg missbelåten med att bli så noggrant granskad.<br>"Jag trodde att mormor och morfar skulle vara här", sa Carl i ett försök att vända uppmärksamheten ifrån vår bror för ett ögonblick.  
>Hon släppte tvärt Floyds ansikte och han backade några steg. "Nej, nej. Mormor och morfar kommer ikväll och Emma och Peter på juldagen", log hon utan att släppa Floyd med blicken.<br>Pappa harklade sig och såg diplomatiskt på mig och Carl. "Ni kanske borde ta upp koffertarna på rummen."  
>Utan ett ord tog vi tag i koffertarna och började släpa dem upp för ektrappan. Övervåningen var lika tom och tråkig som vanligt. En lång korridor med karga väggar i ljus puts med ekdörrar in till de olika rummen. Längst bort släppte ett stort fönster lyckligt in en ensam solstråle som spred letade sig fram över det matta parkettgolvet, vittnandes om att korridoren var dammfri och kliniskt ren.<br>Mitt rum var nystädat det också och tomt på saker. En säng, en garderob och en stol. Allt i ek. Under sommaren var det hemtrevligare, men under jullovet kändes det onödigt att packa upp för att om någon vecka senare packa ned igen, och rummet förblev därför ståendes tomt och trist.  
>Jag ställde ned kofferten vid sänggaveln och gick fram till stolen. Över stolsryggen hängde en lång djupblå, näst intill svart, aftonklänning. Försiktigt tog jag upp den. Det tunna sidentyget gled genom mina händer och tyget tycktes spela i en färgskala från en mörk decemberhimmel på väg att bli till en sen natt. Försiktigt la jag tillbaka den, rädd att minsta flisa i träet skulle repa det oskyldiga tyget, och gick fram mot fönstret.<br>Solen hade försvunnit helt och himlen hade fått en grå, trist färg vilket gjorde att det vita rummet omedelbart kändes oändligt deprimerande och livlöst då allt som gav kontrast åt de tråkiga färgskalorna var överkastet på sängen som matchats ihop med sidenklänningen på stolen.  
>Av någon anledning kändes det inte längre lika bra i magen. Fjärilarna som förut livligt flaxade omkring hade dämpat sig och gett upp helt. Trots att det bara var en och en halv vecka kvar tills terminen började igen skulle detta bli ett mycket långt jullov. <p>


	34. Sängen

Julafton var snart förbi, mormor och morfar sov i gästrummet och hade som lovat kommit redan första dagen på lovet. Huset var tyst och tomt och bara väckarklockans små tick hördes där jag låg och såg på den. Sakta flyttade sig minutvisaren allt eftersom sekundvisaren orkade sig upp mot tolvan. Med små skutt hoppade den, sekund för sekund. Det hade blivit min lilla tradition, att på julaftons kväll ligga vaken och se när klockan blev tolv. Klockan tickade sakta och jag kände hur tröttheten spred sig genom kroppen. Fjorton minuter kvar till midnatt. Åter igen gick tankarna tillbaka till vad som hänt på stationen, det var det enda jag hade att sysselsätta mig själv med. Draco hade tvekat. Jag kunde inte låta bli att le åt det. Det var så otippat, aldrig skulle han tveka över något sådant. Aldrig skulle han tveka över något. Allt som hänt se två senaste dagarna passerade som en revy. Mormor som kärleksfullt kommenterat hut stora vi alla blivit, morfar som skrockade över maten åt något han sagt. Det var säkert väldigt hemtrevligt om man uppskattade det. Men det gjorde jag inte. Istället satt jag tyst och kände mig som femte hjulet under vagnen. Eller sjätte, jag och Carl kanske satt i samma båt trots allt. Det var inte förens mina tankar hade backat så långt bakåt som till stationen som jag kände lycka i maggropen igen. Det fanns många saker som fick mig att le. Men ingen av dem hörde ihop med vart jag var just nu.  
>Två minuter kvar. Jag följde sekundvisaren med blicken. Jag kunde inte minnas att tiden gått såhär långsamt något annat år. Kanske var det för att det inte fanns något som lockade på samma sätt som förut. Paketen låg under granen, jag hade sett när mamma la dit dem, ingen tomte skulle trippa över taket, det hade jag insett för längesen. Jag hade ingenting uppskrivet på min önskelista och väntade mig därför inget speciellt. Julen hade vi växt ifrån allihopa. Ändå var det något som inträffade vartenda år och som alla gladde sig åt. Hemma i Oxford låg antagligen mina småkusiner och vred på sig, men här hemma kunde jag svära på att alla utom jag sov. När jag varit fem hade detta varit den mest spännande kvällen på hela året. Men år efter år hade suget i magen avtagit. År efter år hade jag blivit mer medveten om omvärlden och förstått mer och mer av hur saker egentligen hörde ihop och skulle vara. Hur efter jag var, på efterslint i familjen…<br>När jag tänkte på det kände jag mig bedrövad, det var julafton… jag tittade på klockan. Juldagen och jag låg och tyckte synd om mig själv. "Självbehärskning Brooke."  
>Klockan hade redan passerat midnatt och jag vände mig mot den kala väggen. Den var kall och jag drog med fingrarna över den ojämna ytan. "God jul Brooke", mumlade jag innan jag slöt ögonen och sköt tankarna åt sidan. <p>


End file.
